Hesitation Of Love
by Chaki Nomoto
Summary: Now, Sakura live in a small city far away from Japan. She has Syaorin Li & Syaoran Li who both loved her so much. Could she found her happiness in her new life? .review. *2010 UPDATED: Ch: 3*
1. Hesitation of Love: Destiny

Sinar matahari yang terang, membuat mataku terbuka. Kicauan burung dari luar jendela sudah mulai menyambutku. Udara dari air conditioner yang berhembus dingin membuatku tersadar akan keberadaanku.

"Masih di mobil ternyata…" gumamku pelan.

"Good Morning, Miss… How's your sleep??" seorang lelaki paruh baya menyapaku. Dia memutar kepalanya kebelakang sambil memandangiku dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Morning… Thanks'!! I have a sweet dream.."

Sambil tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk dan kembali melihat kearah depan.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-3 perjalananku menuju kota kecil bernama Libes di barat daya Australia. Perjalanan dari air port internasional menuju kota ini adalah 2 hari 1 malam.

Aku berada dalam mobil mini caravan bersama dengan Mrs. Smith. Dia adalah supir pribadiku yang nantinya akan mengurusku selama aku disini.

Aku mencari kembali memoriku 3 hari yang lalu. Dimana aku harus pergi jauh dari ayah yang kini juga harus meninggalkan Tokyo. Disini, aku harus bisa membawa diri dengan baik, dan tidak membuat ayahku khawatir lagi.

Aku adalah anak tunggal yang lahir dan besar di Jepang. Namaku Sakura Kinomoto. Sekarang, usiaku masih 16 tahun.

Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Fujitaka Kinomoto dan Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Aku bersekolah di Tomoeda High. Wajahku adalah wajah khas asia. Dengan hidung yang kecil, mulut yang kecil, dan mata yang kecil, aku tetap merasa wajahku cantik dan menarik ala oriental. Kata ayah, mataku adalah mata kakek. Warnanya hijau amber. Persis seperti warna mata kakek. Sedangkan ibu bilang, rambutku adalah rambut ayah. Warnanya hitam kecoklatan. Aku lahir tanggal 1 bulan April.

Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangiku. Aku menhargai perlakuan mereka dengan cara tidak manja dan tetap menjaga kemandirianku. Walaupun pekerjaan ayah ibuku menghasilkan uang yang berlimpah, tapi hal itu tidak membuatku besar kepala dan manja. Aku merasa itu bukan milikku. Kalau aku ingin, aku harus berusaha sendiri mendapatkannya.

Perawakanku yang ramping dan semampai menjadikanku sebagai orang yang selalu diidam-idamkan pada laki-laki seusiaku. Rambutku panjang sebahu dengan poni yang menjuntai di dahi. Selama ini, aku selalu men-trade mark-kan diriku dengan menguncir poni yang terlalu tebal di dahiku menjadi dua dan menyisakan sedikit poni untuk tetap bergelantungan menutup dahiku. Walaupun kedengaran gaya yang aneh dan kuno, hal ini tidak menyebabkan wajahku menjadi jelek dan kampungan. Aku tetap mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk mengiklankan produk ayahku.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah empat sampai enam kali menjadi model iklan produk dari prusahaan ayah. Namun, aku dan terutama ayahku menutup order yang memintaku untuk menjadi artis, atau model perusahaan lain. Ayahku tidak suka itu. Makanya, walaupun seringkali menghias layer televisi, namun keberadaanku tidak begitu diketahui oleh orang banyak.

Ayahku adalah pria hebat dengan bisnis besar di Paris. Dia sendiri adalah mix Prancis-Jepang. Sedangkan ibuku adalah ibu yang sangat pandai. Dia adalah warga Negara Russia yang memiliki bisnis di Jepang. Bisa dibilang, ibu sendiri lebih pantas disebut orang Jepang. Karena dari usianya 13 tahun, ia melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah tinggi swasta bergengsi di Jepang.

Sebenarnya, ayah dan ibu berkenalan di Jepang. Mereka sering bertemu saat menghadiri exhibition atau undangan tamu kehormatan. Karena mereka berdua adalah pebisnis usia muda. Ibu bertambah dekat dengan ayah ketika di Paris, pada saat melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Kebetulan mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama dan pada akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Betapa indahnya hubungan mereka saat aku membayangkan hal itu. Benar-benar romantis.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi seperti itu. Hidupku berubah tapat saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Saat aku mengerti segalanya, saat aku memasuki masa dimana aku mengenal kejamnya dunia.

Aku yang berusia 7 tahun saat itu bersekolah di sekolah dasar swasta yang bergengsi. Mengingat pekerjaan ayah dan ibuku yang menghasilkan uang yang tidak sedikit, mereka tidak membiarkanku berkawan dan belajar dengan orang-orang sembarangan. Saat itu, aku tidak perduli, toh pergaulanku dengan setiap orang tidak pernah bermasalah.

Suatu hari, ibu memberi tahuku bahwa sebenarnya aku memiliki kakak laki-laki. Betapa senangnya aku mendengar kabar berita itu. Aku sangat menanti-nanti kapan tibanya hari saat aku bertemu dengan aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu, suatu hari akupun menceritakan hal itu kepada ayah. Aku yang masih kecil mengira bahwa ayahpun akan sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ayah dan ibuku sering bertengkar, bahkan pernah satu kali ibu dan ayahku bertengkar hebat, ayah mendorong ibu sampai jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Aku benar-benar panik dan tidak mengerti. Dengan tertatih-tatih ibuku memelukku dan mencium keningku lalu membisikkan padaku untuk segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja. Aku melakukannya dengan ketakutan. Sedangkan ayahku pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan ibuku. Aku sedih dan ketakutan bukan main. Namun beruntungnya setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, ternyata keadaan ibu baik-baik saja.

Di hari yang lain, ibuku mengajakku pergi ke villa miliknya yang ada di puncak. Aku sangat senang dan turut membantu ibu menyiapkan barang-barang. Saat itu aku tidak paham, kenapa ibu membawa sangat banyak barang dalam kopernya. Termasuk perhiasan dan kertas-kertas yang banyak ke dalam mobil. Namun, aku tidak bertanya padanya, penasaranku tertutup dengan kesenanganku untuk bertamasya bersama ibu. Tanpa kuduga, kecelakaan terjadi di tengah perjalanan kami. Sebuah truk bermuatan pasir, manabrak mobil kami sehingga mobil kami masuk jurang. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Namun ayah mengatakan padaku bahwa ibu sudah meninggal. Dan aku sendirilah yang selamat.

Saat itu aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Namun, ayah mengulang-ulang cerita itu saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dengan wajah yang aneh yang tak dapat kuungkapkan. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan aku koma selama empat hari dan tentunya patah pada lengan kiri dan pergelangan kaki kanan. Luka yang sangat panjang dan menakutkan menjulur mulai dari paha kanan bagian belakang melingkar sampai pundak atas bagian kiri. Luka itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya menangis, merasa kesakitan dan ketakutan. Tapi aku tidak mengalami trauma parah yang hebat. Aku hanya merasa takut pada luka itu dan sakit pada bagian-bagian yang patah. Itupun hanya kualami selama dua bulan pasca kecelakaan. Setelah itu, aku hanya menganggap itu hal bisaa.

Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, aku jadi sering sakit-sakitan. Nafasku serasa tercekik. Dan berujung dengan kehilangan kesadaran. Saat tersadar, aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dengan baik. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi denganku. Setelah kepergian ibu, ayahku jadi sering tidak pulang dari pekerjaanya di kantor. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, aku mencoba untuk mengerti. Mengerti bahwa apa yang ayah lakukan adalah untukku dan kebahagiaanku juga. Walaupun sedih, miris, dan sakit dalam dada ini tak terbendung, namun aku mencoba untuk bertahan dan menahannya agar ayah tidak menghawatirkanku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban ayah nantinya.

Semakin aku dewasa, ayah seakan makin menjauh dariku. Ketika aku melanjutkan tahun ketiga sekolah menengah pertama di Tokyo, dengan enteng ayahku mengajakku turut serta mengajakku ke New York. Dengan segenap hatiku, aku menolak. Awalnya dengan cara halus namun tegas. Tapi ayah bersi keras mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya dengan cara 'agak' memaksa. Saat itu kebetulan saja, aku sedang mencuci sayuran di dapur. Karena tidak sampai, aku selalu mengenakan baki untuk mengganjal kakiku. Kemudian, ayahku yang sedang bicara dibelakangku menarik pundakku untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Seketika itu juga, nafasku terasa terhenti. Bagaikan ada udara yang tersangkut di antara dada dan kerongkonganku. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku berusaha meronta dan meraung meminta tolong. Yang aku ingat hanyalah kesakitan yang hadir di kepala dan bagian dadaku. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa yang ayah lakukan padaku setelah aku terkapar. Begitu tersadar, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit. Setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa ayah menjadi 'sedikit' mengalah padaku dalam berargumen. Sebenarnya, aku sadar kalau ayah tak ingin kesepian. Karena satu-satunya keluarga terdekatnya yang masih ada itu adalah aku, anaknya. Namun, masih saja ada sikap ayah yang seperti itu padaku, sampai yang ke empat kalinya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri tanpa aku, dengan syarat: aku harus meninggalkan Jepang.

Saat itu adalah saat yang terberat bagiku untuk menjawab 'Iya..'.

"Kenapa ayah selalu saja memaksaku untuk ikut dengan ayah?" tanyaku lantang setengah berteriak.

"Sayang, mengertilah… ini semua ayah lakukan karena ayah tidak ada pilihan lagi…"

"Kenapa ayah selalu memaksaku untuk mengikuti kemauan ayah? Selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta, bahkan menuntut ayah untuk menurutiku!! Aku berusaha membuat ayah senang dan bangga padaku!! Tapi, kenapa ayah tidak pernah mengerti aku??" bentakku dengan satu nafas tanpa henti yang berakhir dengan engahan dan luapan air mata membanjiri pelupuk mataku.

"Sakura…ayah tak bermaksud begitu… ayah hanya ingin.."

"Kenapa ayah selalu katakana 'ayah ingin-ayah ingin'…kenapa ayah tidak pernah bertanya apa yang aku inginkan???... apa ayah tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah dewasa dan mengerti apa yang aku lihat ini wajar atau tidak, betul atau salah. Aku sudah cukup pintar untuk menilai itu, tidakkah ayah mengerti?? Selama ini hanya aku yang menurut dan menurut.. selalu menyanggupi apa yang ayah inginkan…" kata-kataku mulai berantakan bercampur dengan air yang keluar dari mata dan hidung. Ayah hanya terdiam dan terkejut mendengarkan luapan emosiku.

"KENAPA?? KENAPA AYAH BERUBAH?? KEMANA AYAH YANG DULU?? KEMANA AYAH YANG SELALU MENGERTI AKU DAN IBU?? KEMANA PERGINYA AYAH YANG KUSAYANGI?? KEMBALIKAN AYAHKU YANG DULU!!!!" jeritku sekuat tenaga.

"Apa ayah salah jika ingin semua bahagia??" Tanya ayah perlahan sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang juga penuh air mata.

"BAHAGIA?? APA AYAH PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN APA ITU KEBAHAGIAAN?? TIDAK SETIAP ORANG MEMILIKI KEBAHAGIAAN YANG SAMA DENGAN AYAH!!! BEGITU JUGA AKU!!"

"INI SEMUA MEMANG SALAH IBUMU!! IBUMU ADALAH WANITA JALANG YANG TIDAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI!! AKU TIDAK INGIN NANTINYA KAU MENJADI SEPERTI DIA, SAKURA!!"

DEG!!...

Sunyi…

Hening…

Satu detik itu terasa sangat lama…

Nafasku tercekat. Mataku perih melontar tangis.

Aku butuh udara. I need to breathe!!

Aku tidak tahan lagi menopang diriku. Rasanya aku ingin tidur, semua seakan berputar dan semakin gelap. Telingaku berdengung. Tubuhku kaku dan tak dapat menuruti keinginan otakku.

"Sa…" sayup-sayup suara itu terdengar.

"…a..kura…"

000

Gelap… dingin…

Dadaku sakit. Nafasku terasa berat dan sulit.

Sekitar punggungku rasanya remuk tak bertulang.

Gatal… leherku rasanya gatal sekali… aku ingin menggaruknya!!!

Tapi kenapa badanku rasanya berat?? Kenapa semua anggota badanku tak mau bergerak??

"Hati-hati, Sakura…" dalam gelap, ada suara yang membuatku sontak kaget.

"Siapa?? Siapa kau??" tanyaku dalam gelap.

"Sakura, apapun yang terjadi… ingatlah bahwa dia adalah ayahmu, sayang… dialah satu-satunya harapan dan tempatmu bergantung…" ucapnya lembut, dan nyaman. Seakan aku sudah sering mendengarnya selama ini.

"Iya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi siapa kau?? KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU??" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sayangku, ibu akan selalu disisimu… sampai kapanpun… karena kau, adalah anakku…" ucapnya perlahan sayup-sayup yang semakin lama semakin kurang jelas tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"…ibu?? Ibu disini?? Ibu?? Jangan pergi!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku!!! TIDAK, BU!! TUNGGU AKU!! IBUUU!!! IBUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

DEG

Dadaku sakit… sangat sakit… rasanya seperti terbakar…

Tidak!! Sesak, PANASS!!! AAARRRGGHHH!!!! SAKIT!!!!

Rasa sakit yang hebat itu membakar tubuhku. Terutama pada bagian dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit. Tuhan, kumohon, ada apa denganku?? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku ini?? Aku masih ingin hidup!!!

000

Tangan yang sangat dingin memegang pipiku. Siapa??

Tangan siapa ini??

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit sekali bagiku untuk melakukannya.

Berat.. berat.. tapi aku tidak menyerah dan saat mataku terbuka, ada ayah disitu sedang memandang diriku dengan sangat sedih.

"A.. ayah.. kenapa??"

"Tidak, Sakura…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah.. aku hanya agak sakit… rasanya terasa di bagian dadaku… sesak… sangat sesak… dan sakiiiittt sekali… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, ayah??" tanyaku pada ayah dengan sedikit plin-plan. Karena memang kepalaku masih sangat sakit.

"Sudahlah Sakura… kumohon mengertilah keadaan ayah…"

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ini. Apa yang menjadikan aku seperti sekarang ini adalah karena aku bertengkar dengan ayah waktu itu. Saat ayah mengajakku untuk ikut dengannya pergi ke New York dan meninggalkan Jepang.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tetap pada pendirianku untuk tidak meninggalkan Jepang. Selain aku tidak ingin membuat ayah menjadi egois, aku juga punya kehiduan sendiri yang sekarang sudah cukup ku nikmati tanpa ada masalah. Akupun suda memiliki orang yang kusayangi yang tidak ingin aku tinggalkan.

Sudah dua tahun aku memendam perasaanku pada Tsubasa Ozora. Kapten klub sepak bola di sekolahku. Kebetulan aku adalah anggota cheergirl. Aku selalu dijadikan maskot dan pembuat formasi yang akan ditampilkan pada pertunjukan cheer di setiap pertandingan yang mengikutsertakan sekolah kami.

Sosoknya pada saat berlalri di tengah lapangan. Benar-benar membuaku melayang. Senyum bahagianya saat memasukkan bola kedalam gawang. Peluhnya yang jatuh ke pelupuk mata saat sedang mengejar bola. Oh, semua yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila.

Namun keberanianku tak sampai padanya. Kedekatanku dengannya hanya sekedar teman saja. Tidak lebih. Bersenda gurau saat latihan. Berbincang ringan saat bertemu di kantin. Saling bertukar pikiran saat bertemu di perpustakaan. Hanya sekedar itu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun dengan sengaja merencanakan untuk bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Meskipun hubungan kami berdua cukp baik, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa kalau cintaku padanya hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Walaupun demikian, aku bertekat untuk terus mengejarnya dan menyampaikan rasa cintaku. Aku sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi aku belum siap untuk menanggung resiko untuk ditolak olehnya. Oleh karena itu, aku lebih memlih untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

"Sakura.." sentuhan tangan ayah di pipiku membuat lamunanku buyar. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup ini untuk anakku semata wayang. Kau adalah satu-satunya sisa keluargaku yang masih ada di dunia ini, Sakura. Kaulah yang selalu ada dalam hati ayah ini…" ujarnya sambil menitikkan sedikit air mata.

Hatiku tersentuh mendengarnya. Akupun ingin mengerti perasaan ayah. Tapi aku juga harus membuat ayah mengerti bahwa aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri yang suatu saat nanti pasti harusayah relakan untuk kebahagiaanku juga.

Hhhh..

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mencoba trsenyum.

"Ayah…" ucapku sambil mengangkat wajah ayah dari tanganku. "…aku akan mengerti ayah kalau ayah juga mengerti aku. Aku… hanya mencoba memberi solusi dimana kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang menang dan kalah." Ucapku lembut dan penuh senyuman.

"Solusi apa??" Tanya ayah dengan mata penasaran.

"Ayah harus pergi ke New York tanpa aku."

"…hah?? Tapi, Sakura!! Ayah…"

"…begitupun dengan aku. Aku juga akan pergi. Pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada ayah disana. Dan ayahpun pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada aku disana. Adil, kan??" jelasku dengan senyum tulus untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat ayah.

"…" ayah terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan wajah tertunduk. Namun kemudian ia tampakkan lagi wajahnya dengan senyuman yang tulus. "..baiklah Sakura. Kalau itu memang jalan terbaik untuk ayah dan kau nantinya. Terima kasih dan maafkan ayahmu ini…" ucapnya tulus sambil memeluk sayang tubuhku.

000

Sehari sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit, teman-teman dari klub dan teman sekelasku menjenguku di rumah sakit. Karena keadaanku suda agak membaik, aku diizinkan untuk bertemu mereka. Suasana seketika saja menjadi ramai dan ribut. Mereka membawa makanan, bunga-bunga, bahkan rela membeli parfum yang aku idam-idamkan yang ingin kubeli dengan uang sakuku sendiri.

"Ah, Tsubasa kenapa lama sekali??" Tanya Ishizaki pada yang lainnya.

"Kan memang Tsubasa yang ingin memisahkan diri. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu." Timpal Ryota.

"Mungkin dia mencari hadiah khusus untuk Sakura!!" gurau Tomoki yang berambut indah dan panjang yang duduk di sebelahku.

TOK TOK!!

Pinta terbuka dari luar.

"Maaf terlambat!!"

"Ah, Tsubasa… umurmu panjang sekali!!" ucap Ryo seenaknya.

"Iya… aku… tadi… anu…"

"Aaahhhh, sudahlah… aku mengerti… ayo kawan-kawan, kita pergi. Biarkan Sakura dan Tsubasa tinggal berdua saja. Waktu kita sebentar lagi kan hamper habis…" ucap Naru yang langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, benar!! Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah!!" ucap yang lainnya sambil mengikuti Naru.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?? Sebentar lagi aku hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Tsubasa!!

"A.. aku…" tanpa sadar, kami berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ah, silahkan… kau duluan saja…" ucapku mempersilahkan Tsubasa untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Ti.. tidak… kau saja. Aku jadi lupa mau bicara apa tadi." Kata Tsubasa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi apakah sekarang sudah waktunya aku mengucapkan hal tersebut? Aduh, aku jadi malu!! Tapi, kapan lagi ada waktu seperti ini. Ya!! Aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku. Aku tidak perduli dengan apa jawaban yan akan ia lontarkan nanti!! Tekatku sudah bulat!!

"Sebenarnya… aku…"

"Kenapa?? Apa ada yang sakit??" Tanya Tsubasa dengan nada cemas.

"Aku… aku suka Tsubasa!!" jawabku dengan cepat. Aku malu untuk berlama-lama. Dan aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah yang benar-benar panas rasanya seperti terbakar.

"A… kau su… suka pa… padaku??" ulangnya dengan terbata-bata dan terkejut.

"Iya, selama ini… aku selalu memperhatikan Tsubasa dan menyukai Tsubasa." Jelasku dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Tsubasa sempat terdiam agak lama. Suasana hening itu membuatku benar-benar resah. Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak!!

Dadaku berdegup kencang dan hampir pecah dibuatnya.

Kepalaku berdenyut keras dan aku bisa merasakan betapa panasnya wajahku.

"A… aku…" ucapan terbata yang dilontarkan Tsubasa membuat telingaku berdenging. Aku benar-benar gila dibuatnya!! "A… se… sebenarnya… selama ini… aku…"

CKLEK

"Ah, nona Kinomoto… selamat sore. Maaf mengganggu." Seorang suster muda yang cantik dengan rambut pirang datang membawa baki yang berisi botol-botol dan pengukur tekanan darah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan masuk, Suster!!" jawabku.

Suster itupun masuk dan mendekatiku. "ah, ternyata Nona Kinomoto hari ini membawa kekasihnya!!" ucapnya dengan tawa.

"…" kami berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Ops, apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?? Maaf-maaf, tuan dan nona… maafkan kelancanganku ya!!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar candaan suster muda itu.

CKLEK

Kini pintu terbuka lagi, dan kali ini ayah yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini??" Tanya ayah padaku sambil mengecup keningku.

"Sudah baikan. Sekarang suster ini akan melakukan cek ulang." Jawabku.

"Ah, kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu Sakura…" ucap Tsubasa tiba-tiba meminta pamit.

"Oh, kau sudah mau pulang? Terburu-buru sekali…" ujarku dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah, kan!!"

"Ah, tentu saja!!!"

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu di sekolah nanti. Cepat sembuh, ya!!" ucap Tsubasa sebelum pintu tertutup.

CKLEK.

Oh, Tuhan… bagaimana ini?? Sebenarnya apa yang akan ia katakana padaku?? Aku sudah hampir mati dibuatnya!!!

"Sakura, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan obatnya, Suster??" Tanya ayah kepada suster yang sedang menghitung tekanan darahku.

"Tidak, Tuan. Tekanan daranya normal!" jawab suster muda itu dengan wajah konyol.

"Aaahh, Ayah!!! Sudahlah… aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula besok aku sudah boleh pulang!!!"

Ayahpun tersenyum mendengarnya.

000

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku cepat-cepat mengurus kepindahanku dari sekolah. Farewell party dari klub cheer dan klub olahraga yang selalu mendapat support dari tim cheer.

Tekadku sudah bulat saat itu untuk melepas semua kenanganku yang tertinggal di Jepang. Kenangan tentang ibu dan adikku. Kenangan tentang ayahku. Kenangan tentang klub cheerleader yang aku cintai. Dan, kenangan tentang Tsubasa Ozora yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Nantinya, dua hari setelah farewell party, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Australia. Ayah sudah menyiapkan tempat untukku beserta dengan isinya. Juga tempat dimana aku akan bersekolah nantinya.

Menjelang sore, awan nampak sangat gelap. Sekolah sudah mulai hening karena sedikitnya murid yang tersisa. Agaknya, karena mendung yang sangat gelap, semua kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dibatalkan. Benar-benar cuaca yang tidak ramah. Padahal aku merencanakan untuk pergi mencetak foto-foto yang barusan ku dapat dari farewell party. Saat itulah Tsubasa menghampiriku dan mengajakku berbicara.

"Sakura…" panggilnya.

Aku yang sedang menunduk memakai sepatu di depan loker langsung saja menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Ah, Tsubasa?? Ada apa??" tanyaku sambil dengan cepat membetulkan letak tali sepatuku.

"Begini.. aku ingin bicara…"

"Bicara?? Bicara saja. Maaf ya, aku membetulkan sepatuku dulu.." jawabku yang masih sibuk dengan tali sepatu sambil tertawa sedikit.

"Aku… aku suka…" ucapnya dengan cepat.

Aku tidak begitu mendengar apa yang ia katakan karena aku masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura!!" ucapnya lagi dengan cepat.

Kali ini aku mendengar dengan jelas. Setiap detil yang dia ucapkan. Setiap huruf yang membentuk kata itu. Setiap makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Aku tahu kata-kata itu harusnya terlontar dari mulutku dan bukan dari mulut Tsubasa!!

Aku berdiri dan memandang kesungguhan yang terpancar dari bola matanya. Aku tahu bahwa Tsubasa bukanlah orang yang suka memainkan perasaan wanita.

"Apa… maksudmu??" tanyaku dengan wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa menyampaikannya sekarang. Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukaimu… tapi…"

"Terima kasih." Buru-buru aku katakana itu sebelum Tsubasa menyambung kalimatnya.

"… eh??"

"Ya, terima kasih…"

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku??"

"…"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dengan tegar dan jelas mengatakan jawaban. "Tidak!" ucapku lantang diiringi dengan senyum manis.

"Ah.. ke.. kenapa??" Tanya Tsubasa dengan nada penasaran seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru kukatakan.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha tersenyum bahagia dan berusaha menyampaikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Sudah ada orang yang aku sayangi… maaf…"

"Ti… tidak mungkin…"

Tsubasa, sebenarnya akupun mencintaimu… aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenalku. Aku bahagia kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi apa daya… aku tak bisa menerima hubungan yang seperti ini.

Aku tidak sanggup menelan rinduku seorang diri. Apa iya nantinya aku bisa bahagia dengan hubungan yang terjalin dengan keadaan dan tempat yang berbeda? Aku sudah menyatakan di muka. Bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup!

"Maaf, Tsubasa. Tapi memang aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih. Kemarin itu hanya ku ucapkan karena aku memang ada rasa padamu. Tapi yang sebenarnya,aku tidak mungkin untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih." Ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tsubasa. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Walaupun hujan yang tajam menembus seragam sekolahku, aku tak perduli dan terus berlari. Aku tidak ingin Tsubasa melihat air mataku. Aku tak ingin seorang pun tahu kalau aku ini gadis yang cengeng. Yang hatinya sedang remuk redam oleh cinta yang ku korbankan sendiri.

Gerakan kakiku semakin kupercepat. Cipratan air di jalanan membasahi sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Tapi aku tak perduli. Sampai dadaku terasa sesak, aku mulai memperlabat lariku. Mencoba berpegangan pada satu tembok dan kemudian berjalan tertatih bersandar tembok. Walaupun rumahku sudah di depan mata, aku tidak bisa mempercepat langkahku. Aku hanya bisa berusaha mencoba tenang dan berkonsentrasi mengatur napasku.

"Hhhhhiiiiggggg…..ehhhhhhhh…"dadaku mulai meronta. Merasa tercabik-cabik. Dan ketika aku sampai pada pintu rumahku, begitu pintu dibuka dari dalam aku langsung ambruk.

Terdengar suara pelayan-pelayan ayahku yang berteriak histeris dan mencoba mengangkat tubuhku.

"Hhhhhiiiggg….kamaaarrr….laaacciiii…kaaammmaarrrkkuuuu…hhiiiigggg…." ucapku terbata.

"Baik, Nona. Segera saya ambilkan." Ucap salah seorang pelayan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, pelayan tersebut membawa beberapa bungkusan plastik.

"Hhggg… hiiiggghh…." Nafasku terasa berat dan sesak sekali. Seketika itu juga aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Rasanya badanku lemas sekali dan tak kuasa untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Jangankan bergerak, mendengarpun rasanya aku tak mampu. Itulah terakhir kalinya aku kehilangan kesadaran sebelum aku tiba di Australia.

Aku benar-benar sedih dan aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengantarku ke airport. Aku hanya ditemani supir saja. Sebenarnya, ayah memaksaku untuk mengantarku sampai airport. Tapi aku menolaknya.

"Sudahlah… aku tidak apa-apa, Yah!! Aku bisa mengurus semuanya seorang diri… apa ayah lupa kalau aku sudah dewasa??"

"Ah, tentu saja sayang. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayah hanya bisa mendoakanmu. Disana kau akan dijemput oleh ajudah Ayah yang sudah ayah siapkan khusus untukmu." Jawab Ayah dengan wajah sedih.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ayah.." aku memeluk ayah dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi bahu kanan ayah dan ayahpun mengelus rambut pendekku dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Ayah akan selalu merindukanmu, sayang…" ucap ayah dengan berlinang air mata.

000

Sesampainya di Narita, aku membuka kembali boarding pass milikku yang kuselipkan dalam tas.

Selagi aku membacanya, tanpa tersadar aku menabrak seorang perempuan cantik berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut panjang yang sangat indah.

Dengan bandana putih di ujung kepalanya dan poni yang rata menutupi dahinya, gerak rambutnya yang panjang dan dibiarkan terurai sampai punggung itu terlihat benar-benar anggun. Lain sekali dengan aku yang hanya memakai sepatu kets, kaus, dan celana Capri.

Apalagi ditambah dengan rambut yang pendek sebahu dengan potongan tidak beraturan. Sebab jika rambutku panjang dan dipotong dengan potongan rambut yang melambai-lambai, bagiku akan sulit sekali bergerak. Mengingat kegiatanku di cheer club begitu padat. Aku memilih potongan yang nyaman untuk diriku sendiri, walaupun tidak pas di mata orang.

Tapi, sejauh ini tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka terkesan tak acuh pada apa yang melengkapiku. Yang penting, performa atraksiku selalu lancer dan patut diacungi jempol.

"Ma.. maaf… apa kau bisa berdir??" ucapnya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir... aduh…" aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri kembali.

"A.. aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!!!" ucapnya dengan takut sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aah, sudahlah… tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah. Tadi aku tidak melihat jalan, sebab aku kebingunan untuk mencari terminal pesawatku." Ujarku dengan senyum. Tak lupa ku tunjukkan secarik kertas yang merupakan tiket pesawatku.

"Ah, kau mau pergi ke Australia?? Aku juga."

"Ya, pesawatku menuju Perth International Airport.." ujarku sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera didalamnya.

"Hmm… wah, kita akan mendarat di tempat yang sama. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan!!"

"Ya, dan kebetulan juga aku pergi seorang diri menuju Perth. Kalau kau?"

"Akupun sama. Tapi orang tuaku menjemputku disana. Mereka sudah lebih dulu pergi mendahului aku." Jawab gadis yang berdiri didepanku dengan wajah yang ramah dan cantik.

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Namaku Sakura Kinomoto." Ucapku sembari memberikan tanganku padanya.

Dengan senyum manis dan tatapan yang bersahabat, ia menyambut uluran tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tomoyo Daidoudji." Ucapnya dengan selalu diiringi senyuman manis.

Entah mengapa, saat melihat senyum manisnya aku jadi teringat pada ibuku yang sudah berada di surga sana.

"Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita nanti pergi bersama-sama. Kebetulan, ini adalah kali pertamaku pergi ke Australia…" pintaku pada Daidoudji.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku juga tentunya bosan kalau sendiri terus. Aku merasa sangat senang bisa membantumu." Jawab Tomoyo dengan senyum yang selalu tertangkap indah di depan mataku.

Obrolan kami tidak terputus walaupun kami sudah tiba di Perth International Airport. Tomoyo adalah teman yang sangat menyenangkan dan hangat sekali. Kepribadiannya benar-benar elok dan feminism.

"Ah, Kinomoto… sepertinya orang itu menjemputmu." Jari Tomoyo menunjuk seorang laki-laki berpakaian putih dan celana hitam. Ia mengenakan dasi dengan sangat rapih dan membawa kertas bertuliskan Ms. Kinomoto.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini…" ucapku pada Daidodji.

Aku memeluknya dengan hangat dan bersalaman. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kinomoto." Ucapnya dengan kata yang lembut.

"Thanks for all. See you next time." Ucapku sambil menjauh darinya dan tak lupa kulambaikan tanganku.

Aku kemudian menghampiri laki-laki yang berpakaian rapih itu. "Moshi-moshi, watashi wa Kinomoto des."

Dia hanya terdiam dan terbelalak mendengar kata-kata yang ku ucapkan. Agaknya, orang ini tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.

"Sorry, I'm Kinomoto-san from Tokyo." Ucapku dengan senyum manis.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mr. Nicole from Fuji Company. Your father instructs me to do some certain thing."

"Oh, well. I know. My father already told me."

"Okay then, let's go!"

000

Dan kemudian itulah aku sampai pada saat ini. Dalam perjalananku menuju Libes. Dimana aku baru saja terbangun dari mimpi burukku yang sangat panjang dan menakutkan. Tapi, aku bukanlah orang yang dengan enteng menyerahkan hidupku begitu saja kepada dunia. Aku akan mempertahanan indahnya hidup dengan perjuangan yang keras. Sehingga dunia akan tahu, bahwa aku adalah Sakura yang tak akan kalah dengan kenyataan pahit dunia…


	2. Hesitation of Love: You

"Ms. Kinomoto, you can open the door. It's unlocked already and I want to bring your luggage."

"Do you need a hand?" tanyaku menawarkan bantuan.

"No, no need to help me. I can do myself, Ms."

"Okay!!"

Aku membuka pintu rumah mungil yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah ini terlihat begitu nyaman dan indah. Dikelilingi dengan taman yang hijau dan asri. Daerah pegunungan membuatku hidup kembali. Udara yang segar, pemandangan alam yang hijau, suasana yang sepi dan sehat. Benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan di Tokyo.

"Ms. Kinomoto, you can attend your school by tomorrow morning." Ucap Smith sambil membawa masuk koper dan kerdus yang ada dalam mobil.

"What school is that?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Northam International High School. It's not far from here. You can ride a bicycle or you want me to drive a car for your ride?" candanya dengan tawa yang terdengar renyah.

"No, it's okay. If it's not far away from here, I'll take a walk. Thank you."

Aku tidak ingin banyak bicara dengannya. Aku hanya ingin membereskan barang-barangku dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Smith, do you have family here??" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Yes, I have."

Aku tahu ayah pasti menyuruhnya tinggal disini bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamanya aku hanya ingin tinggal sendiri menikmati indahnya kawasan mungil ini.

Aku merogoh tasku dan mengeluarkan dompet. Aku menarik dua lembar uang kertas yang masing-masing berjumlah $100.

"Please, leave me alone." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan uang tersebut.

"No, Ms. I have to accompany you and I can't leave you alone here. It's order from Mr. Kinomoto!!"

"But now you have to obey my order!!! My father is not here. So you're no longer in my father attention!!" ucapku dengan sedikit membentak.

"Okay, Ms. If you need any help, just call me. But, please allow me to move your luggage from car."

"All right."

Aku bergegas naik ke lantai dua. Dari tangga, sudah terlihat ada dua pintu yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Ruangan yang pertama adalah ruang istirahat. Ada rak buku, kursi santai dan ada pula komputer dan juga televisi.

Kemudian, di seberangnya adalah kamar. Kamar itu mungil, simpel dan benar-benar nyaman untuk ditempati. Aku langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan badanku tepat di atas kasur tersebut.

"Ah, empuk sekali. Temboknya yang berwarna krem membuat perasaanku menjadi hangat..." gumamku dalam hati.

Kasur dengan king size ini benar-benar membuatku ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Tapi, aku ingin membereskan barang-barangku dulu.

Di ruang bawah hanya ada dapur, ruang tamu, dan ruang makan. Tapi ada taman yang cukup luas untuk ber-barbeque ria di belakang rumah.

Aku hanya butuh 4 jam untuk membereskan rumah sebesar ini. Akupun sudah memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam lemari. Kasurku juga sudah berhiaskan boneka-boneka yang kuperolah dari ibu sewaktu aku kecil. Baju dan paksesoris sudah masuk ke dalam lemariku. Tidak lupa rollerblade dan sandal tidurku yang berbentuk kelinci sudah ada di rak sepatu.

Terima kasih, ayah. Ini semua pasti sudah ayah rancang khusus untukku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan getaran. Disambung dengan suara TRIIITTT... TRIIITTTT...

"Ah, ponselku!!"

Pada layar ponsel, tertulis nama ayah. Aku langsung saja membuka lipatan ponsel flipku yang berwarna baby pink dan menyapa ayah dengan perasaan lega.

"Moshi-moshi, ayah!!"

"Sakura, bagaimana??"

"Terima kasih, ayah!! Aku senang sekali tinggal disini. Semuanya _perfect_!! Aku suka sekali!! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, ayah!!"

"Sa..ku..ra.. ayah sebenarnya ingin bertanya. Apa benar kau mengusir Mr. Smith?? Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal menemanimu!!"

"Aku tidak mau!!"

"Tapi Sakura, disana..."

"Kalau aku tidak mau, ayah mau apa??"

"Ayah akan datang kesana sek.."

"Dan meninggalkan pekerjaan ayah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk yang ada di atas meja dan di dalam laci??" potongku, tak sabar.

"Ah, bagaimana kau tahu??"

"Karena aku ini anakmu, Ayah!! Percayalah padaku. Aku ini sudah dewasa. Dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga diri. Lagipula, kalaupun aku dalam bahaya, aku akan berteriak sekencang mungkin agar seseorang bisa menolongku!!"

"Hh... baiklah kalau memang itu maumu.."

"Bukan mauku ayah... tapi atas izin ayah, aku mau melakukannya..." rayuku manis.

"Okey, baiklah... aku mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal sendiri. Tapi ingat, kau harus jaga diri dan hati-hati, ya!!"

"Baik Ayah. Aku mencintaimu, bye..."

"Bye, Honey..."

Aku menutup ponsel lipatku dan memain-mainkan benda itu. Buka tutup buka tutup buka tutup buka tutup..hmm, bosan juga. Lama-lama aku merasa mengantuk... angin yang berhembus melewati jendela kamarku benar-benar sejuk dan dingin. Australia di bulan Mei malah terasa dingin. Saat ini di Jepang sedang panas-panasnya.

Bu, seandainya ibu ada disini sekarfang, aku pasti tidak merasakesepian. Aku rindu belaian tangan ibu. Tapi ibu sudah di surga sekarang. Aku harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuat, agar ibu bisa bangga di surga.

Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur lama sekali. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malam. Mungkin karena kelelahan sehabis membereskan barang-barang. Ditemani dengan hembusan angin malam yang lembut dan sinar bulan yang terang, aku masih tetap terlelap. Besok aku harus bangun pagi. Karena besok adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah.

000

Aku mengenakan rollerblade dan mengayunkannya ke tanah tempatku berpijak. Terasa gesekan antara roda dengan aspal jalan. Tapi, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan benda ini sejak usiaku 5 tahun. Jadi, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi berdasarkan kayuhan kakiku. Kupercepat laju rollerblade yang kupakai, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja...

CKIIIITTTTTT...

"Ah, GYAAAAAA!!!!!!"

BRUUUKKK!!!

Aku jatuh terduduk. Rollerblade yang kupakai, rodanya lepas 2 buah. Dan pahaku tergores lecet. Untung aku memakai pelindung tangan dan kaki. Jadi, pada sikut tangan dan dengkul tidak terjadi luka parah.

"Adduuuhh... auw..."

Di sampingku ada motor dengan ban besar. Sepertinya motor ini yang telah menabrakku sampai aku menjadi seperti ini.

"Hey, are you okay??" suara laki-laki yang mengendarai motor itu mengejutkanku. Dengan jaket berlogo ADIDAS pada dada bagian kiri, lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan helm besar menutup kepala.

"Let me help you. I'm so sorry about this."

"No.. it's just okay. I can stand... auch..."

"See, you can't stand. So let me give you a ride. You're a student in Northam, right??" lelaki itu membuka kaca hitam yang ada di helmnya. Sepasang mata dengan warna hazel tampak dan menusuk tajam mataku. Warna matanya bercampur dengan semburat cahaya matahari, membuat pandanganku silau. Tanpa sadar, aku terpesona dengan keindahan tajam matanya.

"Ye.. yes.." jawabku cepat-cepat.

"Come on. Take off your rollerblade and bring it. You can sit behind me."

"No.. it's... i'm okay..."

"Just shut up and go!!" dia menggendongku dan meletakkanku di sadel motor belakang. Jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya aku naik motor. Selama ini yang sering kulihat di Jepang hanyalah motor standar biasa. Lain dengan motor sport yang besar seperti ini.

Pada bagian body motor ini banyak terdapat sticker HONDA dengan seri CBR 1000 RR berwarna hitam metalik. Benar-benar cool.

"..Ready?? Hold on me. TIGHT!"

"Okay... GYAAAAAA."

Motor yang kunaiki melaju dengan cepat. Hembusan angin segar di pagi hari menyibak rambutku. Semakin erat kuikatkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada punggungnya.

Aku ingat masa ini... rasanya, seperti punggung ayah. Ayah sering menggendongku ketika aku masih kecil. Punggungnya yang besar dan lebar membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman.

Deru angin yang masih segar dan dingin membuatku mengantuk.

"Hey, wake up. We're here at school. Don't sleep at my back!!"

Aku terkejut, dan seketika itu juga terbangun dari tidurku yang tidak benar-benar tidur. Dia memaksa tanganku untuk lepas dari pinggangnya dan menyuruhku turun dengan kasar.

"Now, get down and go away from me!!"

"Eh??"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti apa yang diminta olehnya sambil terbengong-bengong. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja dengan motor itu.

Uh, aku benar-benar sial di hari pertamaku. Roller blade kesayanganku rusak. Dan aku tiba disekolah dengan cara seperti ini. Duh, benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

000

"Kinomoto, come in please..."

Aku membuka pintu yang memisahkanku dengan kelas. Di atas pintu masuk terdapat palang berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan 2-4. Perlahan namun pasti, aku memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kelas.

"thank you, Mrs."

Aku memberanikan diri menatap seisi ruangan kelas. Mataku seakan meneliti setiap orang satu persatu. Ada yang di kuncir dua, ada yang berambut pendek, ada yang memakai sweater, ada yang berkulit hitam, ada juga yang berkulit putih.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. GLUP. Baru kali ini aku berada di dalam kelas yang murid-muridnya beraneka ragam.

"Class, I want you all to be friendly with her. Sakura, please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm from Japan. And... and... and nice to meet you all!! Please help me along... thank you."

"Your welcome Sakura. And I'm your home room teacher, Mrs. Ann. Now you can sit down there."

Wali kelasku menunjuk satu bangku kosong nomor dua dari belakang dekat jendela. Di depan mejaku ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang warna hitam dengan kulit putih. Dan disebelah mejaku ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dan kulit putih. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku dan menyapa orang-orang yang kulewati.

"Sakura... Kinomoto??" sapa seorang perempuan yang duduk di depan mejaku.

"Yes??" jawabku sambil mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasku.

"Ini aku, Tomoyo Daidoudji!!"

"Eh??"

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian sebelum ini. Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku terpaku saat aku sedang di airport menuju Perth.

"Daidoudji-san??"

"Iya, ini aku!! Ternyata kita ada dikelas yang sama!! Aku senang sekali!!"

"Ternyata Daidoudji-san bersekolah disini??"

"Panggil saja Tomoyo. Aku memang sudah disini dari kelas 1. Tapi kemarin aku harus pulang ke Tokyo. Sebab, aku ingin menggunakan waktu liburanku untuk bertemu dengan kakekku disana."

"Oh, kakekmu tinggal di Jepang?? Berarti kau foreign student juga ya??"

"Iya, disini juga masih banyak lagi yang dari Jepang. Dikelas ini ada Chiharu dan Naoko..."Tomoyo menunjuk orang-orang tersebut. Dan saat aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah mereka, mereka melontarkan senyum ramah padaku. Dan akupun membalas senyuman mereka dengan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. "...dan Syaoran." Terakhir, Tomoyo menyebutkan dengan nada rendah sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang sedang tidur di bangku sebelahku.

Rambutnya yang pirang cheesnut memang jarang sekali terlihat. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Apa dia benar-benar orang Jepang? Dengan perawakan yang terlihat tegap dan besar seperti itu, mustahil sekali mengakui kalau dia orang Jepang.

"Class, please finish the problem before your extracurricular time!! I have something to do outside!! Excusme."

Sorak sorai pun terdengar. Semua sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing. Chiharu dan Naoko berjalan dari tempatnya menuju kearahku. Ada juga beberapa orang yang mendekat.

"Hai, aku Naoko Yanagisawa. Aku pindah dari Osaka sejak 3 tahun yang lalu bersama ibu dan adikku. Sebenarnya, aku, Tomoyo, dan Naoko sudah kenal sejak kami masuk high school ini."

"Aku Chiharu Mihara. Aku berasal dari Tomoeda. Kalau aku, baru tepat setahun yang lalu pindah kesini. Sebenarnya, ada lagi 2 orang yang berasal dari Jepang. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan. Kau juga harus ikut Japanesse sekolah nanti kita kesana dan berkenalan dengan yang lainnya."

"Ah, terima kasih.. Yanagisawa... dan.. Mihara..."

"Ah, tidak usah menjadi formal begitu. Kami sudah biasa memanggil nama depan masing-masing. Panggil saja nama depan kami. Begitu juga kami, tentu boleh kan kalau memanggil nama depanmu?"

"Tentu boleh..."

"Kinomoto, nice to meet you. I'm Sally. My desk is next to Chiharu."

"Oh, nice to meet you too."

"And I'm Rika. My seat is the front from this row."

"Nice to meet you, Rika!!" ucapku dan membalas salam tangannya.

"Nah, Sakura adakah yang mau kau tanyakan??"

"Mm.. anu, apa disini ada team cheer??"

"Ah, tentu!! Aku anggota team cheer!!" ujar Chiharu.

"Me and Sally too!!" jawab Rika.

Kami pada akhirnya dapat berbincang dengan hangat. Hampir seluruh perempuan yang ada dalam kelas bergabung dengan kami. Ada juga laki-laki yang sekedar "say Hi" dan berjabat tangan atau melempar senyum, sampai membuatku sesak karena tempatku penuh dengan banyak orang. Tomoyo saja sampai dibuat mereka terdesak.

"Hey, can you all get out of my way?!!! You girls just disturbing my ear!! GO AWAY NOW!!!!" ucap seseorang dengan nada marah, dan mata setengah terbuka.

Suara itu membuatku tercengang. Suara itu muncul dari balik kerumunan yang terjadi di mejaku dan Tomoyo. Dalam sekejap, kerumunan itupun menipis. Yang tersisa hanya Chiharu, Naoko, Sally dan Rika.

"Ss...sia..siapa itu??"

"Hhh, tidak diragukan, kalau Li yang bicara, tidak akan ada yang berani melawan.

"Li??"

"Yah, Li Syaoran. Sebenarnya, dia pun berasal dari Jepang. Dia lahir di Hongkong, kemudian besar di Jepang selama 8 tahun. Kemudian Li bersaudara memutuskan untuk tinggal tanpa orangtua disini."

"Wah, Naoko... kau hebat sekali?? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu??" tanya Sakura dengan mata tak percaya.

"Ah, jangan heran. Kalau kau mau tanya tentang hal-hal detail seperti itu, tanyalah Naoko. Dia sudah seperti wikipedia on-line untukku. Hahahaha..." dengan gaya bangga, Chiharu menjelaskan kepiawaian Naoko dalam bercakap.

"Yes, how _sugoi_ she is!!" timpal Sally dengan bahasanya.

"Eh, Sally... do you understand what we're talking about??"

"Yes, of course!! My mother is Japanese, she always bring along her Japanese attitude here. So do I. Because every day I always heard my mom speaking Japan with all my older sister and maid. So, I can understand a little bit. Altough, I cant speak. Dont worry, I can really understand what you said just now." Tuturnya panjang lebar.

"Oya, tadi kau belum melanjutkan ceritamu, Naoko!!" desak Chiharu penasaran.

"Baiklah. Ehem..." sambil sedikit berbatuk, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. "...sebenarnya ia adalah tiga bersaudara!!"

"Hah?? Yang ketiga, aku belum pernah melihatnya??" tanya Rika semakin penasaran.

"Ya, mungkin Sakura belum tahu. Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang berbeda 1 tahun darinya, namanya Syaorin. Dia adalah wakil bendahara OSIS disini. Dia jauh lebih ramah dan menyenangkan dibanding Syaoran. Kemudian, adiknya kalau tidak salah bernama Sierra. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, sekarang ia tinggal di mansion keluarga bersama ibunya di Hongkong."

"How complicated is he!!" timpal Sally dengan gaya mengejek.

"Yah, compliceted seperti wajahnya yang selalu kusut!!!" ucap Rika menambahkan dengan wajah polos.

"BERISIIIKKK!!!!"

Suara itu meledak kala kami sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"You girls just shut your fuckin' mouth!!! Your life is just garbage!! SHIT!!"

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengamuk dan memukul meja kemudian dengan cepat berjalan kemudian membanting pintu kelas. BRAKK!!

"Ah, Sakura... don't worry...it's just him..."

"Ah, eh.. yeah..." sesaat, aku terpana ketika melihat matanya yang menatap kedalam mataku. Ada rasa takut. Tapi ada juga rasa lain yang menyelimuti dadaku. Aku mencoba merekam apa yang terjadi. Ah, aku jadi ingat. Mata itu... mata yang ada di balik helmet motor yang tadi pagi mengantarku.

"Ah, maaf... aku harus pergi!!" dengan cepat aku memberanikan diri mengejarnya. Berlari, dan saat kubuka pintu kelas, kulihat koridor kanan dan kiri kelasku. Tidak ada jejak anak itu. Aku kemudian memutuskan pergi melewati koridor sebelah kanan.

"Aduh, cepat sekali dia menghilang..."

Kupercepat langkahku menuju tangga. Aku coba mencari di atap sekolah. Mungkin saja dia melanjutkan tidur disana. Ah, sepertinya dugaanku tepat sekali. Pintu atap itu terbuka. Kurang lebih, sepuluh tangga sebelum menuju atap, aku menenangkan engahan lariku dan mencoba berpikir. Apa yang akan kukatakan nanti kalau aku bertemu dia. Maafkan aku... atau, terima kasih... atau, kau jahat sekali...atau,... aaaaahhh, aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini??" terdengar suara dari balik pintu atap.

"Aku?? Hhh, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Karena kaupun tidak butuh jawabanku, kan??"

Ah, mereka menggunakan bahasa Jepang!! Beruntungnya aku, pasti bisa mengrti dengan mudah.

"Haha, kau memang benar-benar siswa teladan, Bro!!" perlahan, aku menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga sambil mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, dik!! Tapi aku tidak butuh."

"Pergilah dari sini. Biarkan aku istirahat. Dari pagi tadi, sudah banyak orang yang menggangguku."

"Oh, tadi pagi kulihat kau pergi dengan seorang gadis yang membawa rollerblade. Apa dia gadis barumu??"

"Huh, gadis?? Dia sama saja seperti anak-anak. Tidak punya dada dan tidak ada lekuk tubuhnya. Benar-benar anak payah yang merepotkan!!"

KRIEEEETTTT

Tanpa sadar, aku membuat pintu usang yang membatasi antara lantai atap dengan tangga masuk gedung sekolah berbunyi keras. Sekejap hening. Keadaan mulai tidak enak. Aku benar-benar benci keadaan seperti ini. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang kusimpan, aku berjalan keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Ma... maaf... ano..." perkataanku terbata. Sambil memikirkan cara bicara yang baik, aku melihat ke arah dua orang tersebut. Jarak kami cukup jauh. Mungkin sekitar 10 meter lebih. Yang satu sedang tidur dan yang satu lagi sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki menginjak bola sepak.

"A.. ano... maafkan aku karena telah mendengarkan perbincangan kalian barusan... dan.. aku... ingin..." aku terdiam, melirikkan mataku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian dengan cepat, aku membungkukkan badanku dalam-dalam, "maafkan aku... aku pasti telah merepotkanmu... aku.. benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak melihat...jadi... aku..."

"Siapa namamu??" tanya laki-laki yang berdiri dengan menginjak bola, dan menendangnya ke atas dan menangkapnya dengan tangan.

"A..aku... Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto.."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke araku. Dan tiba-tiba saja, wajahku diangkat olehnya. "Eh??" sekarang, dapat kulihat jelas matanya yang tadi benar-benar menggelitik dadaku. Tapi... kenapa sekarang matanya lain. Warna rambutnya lebih kehitaman dan warna matanya bukan hazel. Sulit untuk kubedakan. Apa saja, detil-detil yang berbeda. Tapi memang sekilas perasaan yang hadir itu sama.

"Welcome to my castle, Hime-san..." ucapnya samil mencium tanganku.

DEG..

Ke...kenapa dia melakukan hal ini... eh??

"GYAAAAAA!!!!" cepat-cepat kutarik kembali tanganku dari tangannya dan menjauh.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan??? Berani-beraninya..."

"Jangan khawatir... aku bukan orang jahat yang dengan mudah melukai perasaan wanita begitu saja. Tapi sayangnya, hobiku adalah mencintai wanita... jadi, jangan salahkan aku..." ucapnya dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"...a.. aku... aku tidak menyalahkanmu!! Aku... aku kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kejadian tadi pagi.. dan juga minta maaf atas kesalahanku yang sudah menabrakmu... dan... i.. itu saja... kalau kau tidak memaafkanku juga tidak apa-apa... huh..." kuakhiri kalimat panjangku dengan membalikkan badan dan langsung turun ke anak tangga.

Dengan cepat kutelusuri anak tangga itu sambil menahan rasa malu. Dasar orang aneh!!! Apa begini, cara memperlakukan orang di negara barat?? Benar-benar menjijikkan kalau harus hidup berdampingan dengan mereka yang kasar seperti itu!! Benar-benar tidak sopan!! Menyebalkan!!!!!!!!!!

000

RIIIINNGGGGGGGGGG...

"Bye..."

"See you tomorrow!!"

"See you!!"

"Sakura, come. Jangan pulang dulu, kita harus pergi ke Japaness Society Club dulu, kemudian mendaftarkan dirimu ke klub cheers." Ajak Tomoyo menggandeng tanganku.

"Kami juga ikut!! Hari ini memang ada kegiatan klub." Timpal Naoko.

"Disamping itu, aku ingin sekali berjumpa dengan Ketua!!" ucap Rika dengan nada berharap.

"Ah, kau ini!! Kemarin kan kita baru bertemu!!" sela Chiharu dengan wajah sebal.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan kanji Japanesse Society. Tomoyo membukakan pintu itu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Nah, Sakura.. ini adalah Japanesse Society. Selamat bergabung dengan kami..." ucap Tomoyo.

Aku penasaran sekali. Saat kulihat, didalam banyak sekali ornamen-ornamen bernuansa Jepang. Peralatan meracik teh, archery aim, pakaian ala miko, pohon bambu dengan segala kertas permohonan yang berwarna-warni, guci-guci ala Jepang, kimono dan yukata ikut tergantung dengan rapih di dalam lemar kaca bening beserta bakiak dan kipasnya.

"Sakura, kau boleh duduk disini." tunjuk Chiharu dan mengambilkan bantalan untukku duduk.

Wah, benar-benar seperti di Jepang. Ruangan untuk santaipun di set seperti meja makan tradisional Jepang. Benar-benar klub yang TOTAL..

"Excusme, I'm comin'.."

"Ah, irashaimasen..." ucap mereka semua berbarengan.

"Yamazaki-san!!!" Chiharu berlari dan buru-buru merangkul laki-laki yang bernama Yamazaki.

"Hi, Chiharu. Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak. Barusan, aku ada PE dan aku tidak sempat mandi karena kamar mandinya penuh." Ucap Yamazaki dengan mata yang benar-benar sipit.

"Tidak apa, asal itu Yamazaki... aku tetap suka.." jawab Chiharu dengan senyuman manis.

"Sakura, dia yang di panggil Yamazaki itu juga berasal dari Jepang. Sebenarnya, dia dan Chiharu sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan kebetulan ayah mereka sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Jadi, lebih beruntung lagi saat ayah Yamazaki dipindahkan, satu bulan setelahnya ayah Chiharu juga dipindahkan ke kota yang sama. Benar-benar beruntung!!" Naoko menjelaskan padaku sambil membuat teh hijau tradisional. Sambil bicara, tangannya terus bergerak membuat teh tersebut.

"Oh ya, Yamazaki... ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu!! Ini namanya Sakura Kinomoto. Dia baru saja dipindahkan dari Jepang. kebetulan dia masuk kelas yang sama denganku."

"Hai, aku Sakura Kinomoto. Panggil saja Sakura."

"Aku Yamazaki Takashi dari kelas 2-1, tahun kemarin aku sekelas dengan Chiharu. Tapi sekarang aku harus berpisah kelas dengannya."

"Iya, beul-betul menyebalkan!!" omel Chiharu. Membuatku dan kawan-kawan tertawa mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang benar-benar familiar.

"Hi, semua!!" sapa laki-laki itu dengan ramah. Kali ini, ia mengenakan jas almamater, lengkap dengan dasi hitam yang lurus menjuntai dari pangkal leher sampai batas perut. Kemudian dia menggendong buku-buku tebal di sebelah kanan dan tas tangan di sebelah kiri, sambil mendorong pintu dengan bahu kanannya dia memandang kami semua.

"Ah, Rin-sama... maafkan kelancangan kami... kami hanya ingin menunjukkan siswa baru, te.. tentang Japanesse Society kita.." dengan agak takut, Rika berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Siapapun boleh masuk kesini asalkan tidak berbuat jahat.." dia berkata dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, "Siswa barunya mana??" saat dia berkata seperti itu, aku buru-buru berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku.

"A.. aku Sakura Kinomoto. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan..."

BRUK

Buku-buku itu ia letakkan di atas meja dan kemudian mendekatiku.

"Kau, yang tadi pagi ke atap bukan??"

"Eh??" aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Padahal tadi pagi aku kan bertemu dengan Li Syaoran di atap. "A.. apa anda tidak salah orang??"

"Aku yakin!! Sebab, kau bilang namamu Sakura Kinomoto."

"Eh, tadi pagi aku memang sepertinya bicara seperti itu. Tapi bukan pada anda. Melainkan pada Li Syaoran."

"Mmppfff... hahahahahahahaha..." tiba-tiba saja tawanya meledak. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, namun entah mengapa kesan kharismatik yang ada dalam dirinya tidak hilang. Ia seperti sudah merencanakan kalau tertawanya itu ketukannya ¾. Jadi, walaupun terdengar urakan tapi kenyataannya yang di mata tidaklah begitu.

"Kak Rin, kenapa tertawa sampai begitu??" tanya Tomoyo.

"Ha.. haha.. a.. anak ini... ternyata tidak bisa membedakan kami... hahahah..." dia malah melanjutkan tertawanya sambil masih memegang perut.

"??" aku terdiam dan semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau... apa aku sebegitu miripnya dengan adikku??"

"Eh, adik??"

Semua terdiam tak terkecuali aku. Dan kemudian, orang yang dipanggil 'Kak Rin' oleh Tomoyo pun ikut terdiam dan memasang wajah serius.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Syaorin Li. Teman-temanku memanggilku Rin. Aku adalah orang yang tadi pagi kau kira Syaoran, dan Syaoran sendiri adalah adikku."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." wajahku langsung panas dibuatnya. Betapa malunya aku. Ternyata orang yang tadi pagi ku pinta maafnya adalah orang lain. Aduuuuh, aku benar-benar malu!!!!

Tapi memang sekilas ada yang membuat kaka-adik ini mirip satu sama lain. Kesamaan pada banyak bagian tubuh membuatku bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tau kalau kau mau minta maaf pada Syaoran. Tapi sayangnya tadi pagi dia tertidur. Dan kau malah mengiraku Syaoran. Jadi kugoda saja sekalian."

Aduh, rasanya aku benar-benar malu. Telingaku sampai panas dibuatnya, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya!!!

"Minna-san, bagaimana persiapan kalian menyambut culture festive bulan depan? Apa ada rencana?" tanya Kak Rin.

"Yah, kami baru ingin merundingkannya hari ini. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub olahraga. Hanya science, musik, dan budaya yang masih harus masuk." Jawab Yamazaki meyakinkan Kak Rin.

"Oke, baiklah. Tadi aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku juga meminjam dokumen dari ruang OSIS. Kalian bisa membacanya sebagai acuan." Dengan satu kalimat singkat yang tidak memiliki nada perintah, semua langsung berbondong-bondong menuju meja dimana Kak Rin meletakkan buku-buku yang tadi dibawa olehnya.

"Nah Sakura, sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang dan... maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi pagi. Aku ahu, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya di depan teman-temanmu tadi."

"A.. ti.. tidak apa-apa.."

"Perlu kau ketahui, disini aku adalah penasehat klub Japaness Society, kapten klub sepak bola, dan juga wakil bendahara OSIS. Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang sepertinya sekelas denganmu. Banyak yang berkata kalau kami memang mirip. Tapi, tidak ada yang sampai salah mengira orang. Sebab kami memang orang yang berbeda. Aku dan Syaoran bukanlah kembar yang lahir bersamaan. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi siapapun yang salah memanggil nama kami. Dan satu lagi, aku dan Syaoran tidak suka disama-samakan."

"Ba.. baik, aku mengerti... a..."

"Rin. Panggil saja Rin. Sama seperti yang lain memanggilku..."

"Baik, Kak Rin."

"hh... harusnya hari ini dia datang kesini. Mengingat tidak adanya kegiatan klub basket. Apa dia sudah pulang, ya? Sudah kucoba menghubungi ponselnya berulang kali tapi tidak bisa masuk. Pergi kemana ya, dia?"

"Kak Rin, dokumen ini apa bisa dijadikan acuan?" tanya Yamazaki.

Dengan langkah yang tegap namun santai, Kak Rin menghampiri Yamazaki dan kawan-kawan. Sebenarnya, aku merasa tidak enak. Karena aku masih baru disini, aku masih tidak mengerti apa-apa dan sungguh sulit bagiku untuk langsung mengikuti apa yang mereka kerjakan.

TOK TOK

"Excus me...Rin..." pintu dibuka dari luar dan tampak seorang laki-laki dengan rambut spyke mendongak dari luar pintu dan menyisakan setengah badannya di luar.

"Yap, ah... Rian... what's up??" sapa Kak Rin dari mejanya.

"Are you looking for Syaoran??"

"Yes, right. Why?"

"I saw him in the basketball hall."

"Okey, thank you!"

"Don't mind.."

Pintu pun ditutup, dan Kak Rin kembali bergelut dengan banyak kertas juga argumen dari anggota klubnya sendiri.

"Nggg... Sakura, can you help me please??"

"Yes..."

"Tolong kau panggilkan Syaoran di basketball hall."

"Ah, baik.."

Aku bergegas pergi menuju basketball hall. Sambil bertanya-tanya pada setiap orang yang kutemui. Sebab, aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana basketball hall itu.

JDUG JDUG JDUG JDUG JDUG CKIT BLES

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu..."

Saat kugeser pintu basketball hall, kulihat seseorang masih dengan kemeja putih panjang sekolah yang lengannya digulung dan celana sekolah berwarna hitam sedang melempar bola kedalam keranjang.

"A.. ano... Li Syaoran..."

Dia tetap saja bermain dengan bolanya. Sepertinya, ia tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku. Kucoba untuk memanggil namanya lebih keras lagi.

"LI SYAORAN!!!"

"Eh??"

"KAK RIN MENYURUHKU UNTUK MEMANGGILMU!!!"

Dia menangkap bolanya dan kemudian pergi ke ujung lapangan mengambil tas dan jas almamaternya yang diletakkan disitu.

"Ah... ternyata tidak sulit untuk membuatnya menurut..." ujarku dalam hati dengan perasaan senang.

Kemudian, saat Li Syaoran berpapasan denganku, dengan suara membentak dia mengatakan, "Aku mau pulang!!" dan kemudian berlalu. Aku sempat terhenyak dan terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ta.. tapi, Kak Rin menyuruhku untu..k..."

"Who cares!!!!" ucapnya singkat sambil berlalu pergi.

Tuhan, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ini!!!!

Kuberanikan diri mengejarnya. Tadi dia berkata bahwa dia akan pergi ke rumahnya. Jadi, aku pikir dia akan pergi ke lapangan parkir untuk mengambil motornya. Dan benar saja firasatku!! Dia sedang menyalakan motornya. Kupercepat lariku dan berdiri satu meter dari kepala motor.

"JANGAN PERGI!!!"

"Kenapa??"

"Kak Rin memanggilmu!! Temuilah dia walaupun sebentar..."

"Whatever..." ucapnya sambil membelokkan stang motornya ke arah kiri dan pergi melesat dengan cepat. Uuuuhhhh, hari ini aku benar-benar sial!!!!!!!!!

000

BUGH

Kujatuhkan wajahku tepat diatas bantal dan memeluknya. Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Pertanda malam sudah menjelang. Kutarik napasku perlahan dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Otakku berpikir keras, mengulang kembali perkataan Li Syaoran yang tadi sempat ku dengar..

Wwhatever, who cares... ternyata ada juga orang seperti dia. Apa baru dia saja orang yang kutemui dengan gaya seperti itu?? Aduh, aku jadi takut mau berteman dengan orang asing..."

Tapi buru-buru kutepis pikiran tadi dengan tekad bulatku semula yang memang sudah meniatkan diri untuk pergi kesini tanpa menghawatirkan siapapun. Ibu... seandainya ibu ada di dunia ini... aku pasti tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini...

"Sakura... SEMANGAT!!!!"

Kucoba mengusir sepi dengan menyalakan televisi, musicbox dan memasak di dapur. Suasana jadi 'seakan-akan' ramai!! Untung saja aku sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri ketika aku masih di Jepang. jadi, sekarangpun kalau memasak sendiri aku tidak terlalu sulit.

Aku mencoba memandang semua yang terjadi dengan sisi positif yang ada. Sehingga nantinya aku tidak akan terlalu banyak mengeluh. Sebab semua ini adalah jalan hidup yang sudah kupilih. Aku tidak akan mengeluh, karena aku yakin bisa menempuhnya dengan baik. Meskipun rasa berat hati dan kesepian seringkali hadir. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha...

000

Tidak terasa waktu yang terus berlalu membuatku lupa dengan masalah yang menimpaku. Ayah sudah tidak begitu protective lagi terhadap keadaanku karena bisnisnya yang makin membanjir di Paris. Dan akupun menikmati kehidupan baruku disini. Kawan-kawanku begitu baik dan perhatian padaku. Sehingga aku bisa menjadikan diriku lebih baik dari yang dulu. Kali ini tim cheerleader lagi-lagi menyerahkan tugas playmaker padaku. Tapi kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Pelatih cheerleader yang sekarang tidak sebegitu ramah kepadaku dan lainnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah itu untuk keseriusan dalam berlatih, atau memang dia adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Kuakui, memang aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan murid-murid lain. Kawan-kawan dari Jepanglah yang biasanya selalu menemaniku. Entah itu Tomoyo, Kak Rin, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, dan lainnya. Tapi hanya satu orang saja yang sampai sekarang belum pernah berbicara kepadaku. Akupun tidak mengerti apa akar permasalahannya sampai dia melakukan hal ini padaku. Padahal tempat duduk kami bersebelahan. Tapi dia tidak bertanya apapun padaku, walaupun sekedar basa-basi ataupun bercanda.

"Sakura... bisa tolong bantu aku??" tidak biasanya Chiharu menghampiriku tepat saat bel tanda pulang

"Ah, i...iya kenapa?"

Chiharu menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan meminta maaf. "MAAFKAN AKU, SAKURA!!!"

"Ke... kenapa memangnya??"

"A..anu... sebenarnya... hari ini aku ada janji dengan Yamazaki-san. Dan, sebenarnya... aku ada piket kelas hari ini... Rika dan Tomoyo tidak pernah mau menggantikanku piket. Karena Sakura orang yang baik... makanya aku... minta tolong Sakura saja... supaya... Sakura menggantikan aku piket kelas... ya... please..."

Piket kelas saja. Apa sulitnya sih membersihkan ruang kelas yang memang tidak besar-besar amat seperti ini. Kurasa aku sanggupi saja permintaan Chiharu.

"Baiklah.. serahkan saja padaku." Jawabku dengan cepat.

"Aduh-aduh, Sakura... kau ini mau saja disuruh Chiharu. Dia itu hanya alasan saja karena ada kencan dengan Yamazaki." Ujar Rika.

"Aduh, Rika... alasanku yang sebenarnya jadi ketahuan kan... uuhh.."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Akan ku kerjakan. Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Wah, Sakura baik sekali ya??" perkataan Tomoyo jujur saja membuatku malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tinggal dulu, ya!! Bye, Sakura!!" Chiharu dan Rika pergi bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Nah, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Aku harus ikut latihan paduan suara di ruang musik. Kalau ada apa-apa, datang saja ke ruang musik... bye!!" Tomoyo pun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan bersamaan dengan senyuman khasnya yang manis.

Seperginya Tomoyo dari ruangan kelas, aku langsung mengambil sapu dari dalam lemari dan mulai memberreskan meja dari depan ke belakang. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, aku menggeser kursi dan meja supaya letaknya beraturan.

GREEEKK..

"Sedang apa kau disini??" suara yang datar dan terdengar tajam itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Aku kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok Syaoran dengan lengan yang digulung dan tiga kancing kemeja yang terbuka.

"A.. Chiharu hari ini tidak bisa piket. Dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya." Aku benar-benar tidak berani melihat matanya dan hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam melihat lantai.

"Huh, lama-lama bosan juga aku bergerombol dengan orang-orang malas dan tidak tahu diuntung seperti kalian. Hanya bisa bicara dan menuntut saja."

Eh? Apa maksudnya bicara hal itu disini? Apa aku pernah melakukan salah dengannya? Harusnya aku yang meminta pertanggung jawabannya karena telah merusak rollerblade kesayanganku.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan dia tidak piket. Karena hari piket kelas kami bersamaan, dia tidak ingin melakukannya denganku sehingga lebih memilih untuk kabur dari tanggung jawab dan bersenang-senang. Kenapa kau mau disuruh-suruh seperti pembantu??" ia berbicara sambil terus berjalan menuju bangkunya dan kemudian mengambil tasnya dari kursi.

"A.. aku.."

"apa kau tidak punya harga diri??" ia bertanya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

DEG!

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuannya berbicara seperti itu.

"Semua sama saja. Kalian hanya bisa menjilat dan lari dari tanggung jawab dan tidak pernah berpikir kalau..."

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu?? Katakan saja apa salahku... aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menebusnya."

"Hahaha. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang mau mengalah dan meladeni perkataanku."

"Tapi aku memang tidak ingin membuat masalah ini bertambah panjang. Aku hanya ingin..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Hari ini aku tidak mau piket... dan ohya, jangan katakan kalau kau yang melakukan tugas ini sendirian!! Ingat itu!!"

Ancaman yang buruk. Dia berhasil membuatku bergidik ngeri dan tak berdaya. Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar, kulanjutkan tugasku dengan sebatang sapu mengais bawah meja dekat jendela. Belum sempat aku membungkuk.

PRANG!!!

GUBRAK!!

Aku terdiam. Merasakan ada yang perih di bagian dahiku. Mataku melihat benda apakah yang jatuh tadi. Di lantai ada serpihan kaca dan bola basket yang sudah sangat kukenal karena ada sticker lambang batman disana. Dan aku juga merasakan ada cairan yang menetes melewati mataku. Buru-buru kubasuh peluh tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku setelah tau bahwa cairan yang melekat ditanganku adalah darah segar. Mendadak aku menjadi pusing. Dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"SAKURA!!!"

Aku merasakan topanan tangan yang kuat di punggungku. Dengan segenap kekuatan, aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada mataku dan melihat siapa orang baik itu

"Ka.. Kak Rin??"

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?? Pelipismu terkena pecahan kaca!!"

"A... tidak aku... anu..." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ternyata tubuhku sudah dibopong oleh Kak Rin.

"Kau harus segera ke ruang kesehatan!!" ucapnya sambil terus membpongku menuju ruang kesehatan.

Dalam hatiku terus berkecamuk berbagai macam petanyaan. Bola itu.. ya, bola itu!!!aku betul-betu hapal. Bola itu adalah bola Syaoran Li, karena di permukaan bola itu terdapat sticker kelelawar hitam yang bertuliskan BATMAN di tengahnya.

"Permisi... ibu guru..."

"Ah, ya??...sebentar... eh, Syaorin?? Ada apa??"

"Ada seorang anak yang melempar bola basket dilorong koridor sekolah, Bu. Sehinga kaca kelas 2-4 pecah dan mengenai Sakura yang kebetulan sedang piket." selagi Kak Rin menjelaskan keadaanku pada guru kesehatan, beliau sibuk memeriksa keadaan kepalaku dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dengan kapas.

"Ah, jangan khawatir!! Ini hanya luka biasa. Sobek beberepa milimeter dibagian atas alis. Karena disini memiliki banyak pembuluh darah, makanya darahnya mengalir terus. Kemudian, apa ada lagi yang kau rasa sakit??"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Hei, jangan berdiri dulu. Kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Aku akan mengurusnya sampai tuntas. Dan akan kubuat perhitungan dengan orang yang melakukan hal ini. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Sakura..."

"Ta.. tapi lukaku hanya..."

"Jangan keras kepala Sakura. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu dan akan tinggal diam dengan masalah ini. Siapaun pelakunya, peraturan adalah peraturan. Tugasku semata-mata bukan hanya melindungimu tapi juga untuk melindungi sekolah."

Me..melindungiku??

Jantungku berdebar mendengar kata itu. Ia menyisipkan kata-kata yang langsung tertuju untukku disela-sela kebijakannya. Aku benar-benar tersanjung mendengarnya. Dada ini berdebar-debar. Tapi aku tidak membiarkan itu berlangsung lama. Kuhapus dan kuusir rasa itu dari dalam hatiku dan mencoba berpikir lebih realistis, bukan berdasar pada perasaan.

"Sakura, kau tunggu sebentar di pintu keluar. Aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca. Sekalian kuambilkan tasmu, ya."

Jujur saja aku tidak bisa menolak dan langsung terkesima dengan perlakuan Kak Rin. Entah kenapa, aku merasa Kak Rin adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Dia sangat mengerti kesulitan dan kebutuhanku.

"Kinomoto?? Kau mau pulang sekarang??"

"Iya. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Hei, mintalah Rin mengantarmu pulang. Pasti dia mau."

"Eh??"

"Ya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya bersikap baik lagi terhadap perempuan. Maksudku.. terlalu perduli pada perempuan. Dulu, dia hanya perduli dengan teman sekelasnya yaitu Recca Azter. Dia sangat menyayangi gadis itu." Mata Ibu guru kesehatan menerawang jauh, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Recca Aster?

"Pertama kali dia masuk ruangan ini ketika dia baru naik kelas 2. Saat itu, kebetulan sedang hari valentine. Dengan berkeringat dan masih menggunakan seragam klub sepak bola, dia lari ke sini dan minta disembunyikan. Karena banyak gadis yang menyerbunya untuk memberikannya cokelat. Saat kutanya, dengan senyuman yang khas dia menjawab, "aku tidak suka cokelat, Bu!! Dan aku tidak ingin menolak pemberian mereka semua. Tapi aku suka memasak, dan aku membuat cokelat juga untuk valentine. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang beruntung mendapatkannya. Karena Ibu sudah membantuku... jadi lebih baik cokelat ini untuk Ibu saja!! Aku tidak yakin dengan gadis pilihanku." Benar-benar jawaban yang plin-plan. Jadi, ku usulkan saja untuk memberikan bunga mawar merah kepada gadis itu. Dan ternyata, gadis itu memang lebih suka menerima mawar dari pada cokelat. Benar-benar suatu keberuntungan. Kemudian, dia mengajak gadis itu untuk berkenalan denganku. Aku mengenalnya, jelas mengenalnya. Karena dia anak yang sakit-sakitan dan sering kurawat. Aku juga menceritakan pada Rin tentang kesehatan anak itu. Hahaha, dasar anak laki-laki. Dengan sombongnya ia berjanji akan selalu menjadi pahlawan untuk melindungi gadis itu. Tapi entah mengapa ketika Rin beranjak naik ke kelas 3, gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Kurasa dia pindah sekolah."

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya kasihan melihat Rin yang semakin jarang tersenyum dan bercanda. Mungkin juga ia terlalu disibukkan dengan kesibukan klub dan ujian. Tanggung jawabnya sangat besar dan rasa keperduliannya terlalu tinggi. Aku harap, ada seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya tempat bersandar."

"Bu guru, tapi Kak Rin memiliki adik laki-laki yang..."

"Aku tahu Syaoran. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Tapi sikapnya terlalu kasar dan careless sehingga tidak banyak yang mau berteman baik dengannya. Entahlah, keluarga Li memang complicated. Rin sendiri tidak begitu banyak berkomunikasi dengan Syaoran. Aku sendiri kurang begitu paham hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi keadaan Rin memang sangat kritis, menurutku. Dia benar-benar tidak seceria dulu lagi. Kuharap kau bisa membantunya. Karena dia anak yang baik. Sangaaat baik..."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam-dalam. Aku sendiri sadar betul apa yang kurasakan terhadap Kak Rin. Dia baik, bertanggung jawab, perduli dengan sekitar, selalu membela yang lemah. Bukankah itu semua sifat seorang pahlawan?

Belum lama aku menunggu Kak Rin di depan pintu sekolah, dia sudah menghampiriku.

"Sakura, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Ah, tidak. Baru saja aku sampai disini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo pulang!"

"Loh, arah kita kan lain??"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengantarmu. Lagipula, aku kan belum tahu dimana rumahmu."

Aku tersenyum dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih atas kebaikannya. Saat kami berjalan beriringan, dia selalu bicara. Ada saja tema yang diangkatnya, yang membuatku tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut sehingga tidak membuatku bosan.

"Maafkan Syaoran, ya..."

Untuk apa Kak Rin minta maaf atas nama orang lain? Lagi pula, ada apa dengan Syaoran?, "Syaoran? Memangnya dia kenapa??"

"Sebenarnya, tadi yang bermain bola di lorong itu Syaoran. Dia dengan seorang temannya sedang melempar-lempar bola dan tidak sengaja bola itu terlempar kearah jendela kelasmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Apa kakak yakin kalau dia pelakunya? Kurasa bukan. Lagipula, tidak ada Syaoran disitu. Jadi..."

"CUKUP!! Kalau dia bersalah, walaupun dia adikku, adik kandungku, aku akan tetap menghukumnya. Karena dia memang bersalah. Dan memang terbukti. Bola yang ada di kelasmu itu adalah bola yang selalu dipakai Syaoran."

Ya, aku tahu itu.

"Benarkah? Ku.. kurasa tidak... sebab..."

"Sakura, kenapa kau membela Syaoran terus menerus? Padahal kan dia memang salah. Jika saja tidak ada bukti yang memperkuat, tidak mungkin aku menghukum Syaoran. Lagipula, dia itu adikku. Aku sendiri tidak tega berbuat seperti itu padanya. Melaporkannya pada guru... aku sendiri sedih melihatnya seperti itu..."

"Apa Kak Rin tidak pernah bicara dengannya baik-baik??"

"Hh.. baik-baik yang seperti apa lagi?? Beribu cara sudah kucoba. Tapi memang wataknya yang keras dan kaku membuatku sulit untuk menggerakkan hatinya. Kami ini bukan anak kembar. Tapi entah mengapa banyak yang bilang kalau wajah kami ini mirip. Banyak sekali kebetulan yang terjadi di antara kami berdua. Kami sama-sama lahir di Hongkong, kami lahir di tangal dan bulan yang sama. Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Tapi ternyata, dibalik kesamaan... kami juga memiliki latar belakang dan prinsip yang benar-benar berbeda."

"Eh...?"

"Kami sama-sama juara kelas, kami sama-sama mewarisi usaha orang tua kami, kami sama-sama memiliki semua yang kami inginkan. Tetapi kami memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Syaoran sebenarnya sangat haus akan kasih sayang orang tua. Aku sendiri kurang begitu ingat. Sebab waktu itu aku masih berusia beberapa bulan. Sebenarnya, orang tuaku tidak menginginkan Syaoran lahir. Sebab saat itu karir bisnis papa mamaku sedang meroket, dan pasti akan kerepotan dengan adanya seorang bayi lagi. Ketika Syaoran lahir, dia langsung dirawat oleh Feng Yan. Orang kepercayaan papaku. Syaoran sendiri bersikap lebih sopan kepada Feng Yan dari pada papa atau mamaku. Syaoran kecil sudah diajarkan mandiri, jauh dari orang tua. Baru ketika Syaoran berusia 5 tahun, kami dipertemukan. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan adikku. Karena selama ini aku hanya melihat dari fotonya saja. Aku memang terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya memang benar-benar seperti berkaca pada diri sendiri. Ketika kuulurkan tanganku, dia tidak membalasnya. Begitu pula dengan orang tuaku. Syaoran tidak mau memanggil mereka papa dan mama. Cukup sulit bagi kami untuk menerima keadaan Syaoran yang seperti itu. Belum lagi ditambah sifatnya yang kaku dan wataknya yang keras. Dari kecil dia sudah pendiam dan tidak banyak bercanda. Waktunya banyak dihabiskan untuk tidur atau bermain basket."

"Kak Rin... aku mengerti. Ternyata kakak benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya..."

"Ah. Ti.. tidak. Aku hanya menceritakan ini padamu saja. Su.. supaya kau tahu yang sebenarnya tentang adikku."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kakak harus menceritakan padaku tenang segala sesuatu yang mengganggu hati kakak. Dengan segenap kekuatanku, pasti akan kubuang rasa yang mengganggu itu."

Kak Rin tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian, tangannya membelai rambutku sampai leher. Tangan Kak Rin dingin sekali. Terasa di leherku, karena rambutku berpotongan pendek.

"Ah, tangan Kak Rin dingin sekali. Ini aku membawa sarung tanganku pakai saja. Aku belum memerlukannya."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kebetulan aku memang kedinginan. Bulan Juni sudah memasuki musim dingin.."

"Kak Rin, rumah yang di depan itu adalah rumahku. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Jadi, kalau ingin berkunjng, datang saja."

"Kau tinggal sendiri, ya?? Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya!! Jaga dirimu baik-baik!!"

"Iya, Kak! Terima ksih karena telah mengantarku pulang.." ucapku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali kita pulang bersama lagi, ya.."

"Hai!!"

Sambil melambaikan tangan, aku membuka pintu pagar dan membuka kunci rumah. Kunyalakan lampu-lampu dan kubuka jendela ruang tamu. Dari situ, aku bisa melihat langit senja yang indah kemerahan.

Aku sangat suka pemandangan ini. Mengingatkanku pada ibu yang sangat suka memandang alam. Beliau sangat mengagumi keindahan yang ada di sekitarnya. Ibu juga sering mengajakku untuk pergi ke bukit belakang rumah jika hari sudah menjelang senja. Sambil bercerita, matanya selalu memandang lurus ke arah matahari yang tenggelam.

"Ah... kalau mengingat ibu, aku pasti menangis. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas fisika saja. Aku bosan menangisi ibu terus!!"


	3. Hesitation of Love: Secret

Aku terbangun dengan mata basah. Semalam ibu hadir dalam mimpiku. Kami bermain di padang bunga yang sangat luas. Berpiknik, merangkai bunga, bercerita panjang lebar sampai tertidur di pangkuan ibu. Tapi tiba-tiba ibu membangunkanku, ibu bilang dia harus pergi. Karena waktu yang di berikan padanya sudah habis. Aku menangis, memanggil-manggil, meronta, tapi apa daya. Ibu memiliki sayap putih yang besar sehingga sayap itu pergi membawanya pergi jauh dari dimana kami berpijak tadi. Tangisanku tidak ada gunanya. Benar-benar pengecut. Lagi-lagi aku harus menangis. Dan lagi-lagi itu karena ibu.

Secepatnya aku membuka kaca jendela kamar yang ada tepat diatas bagian kepala tempat tidur, menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Suasana masih sepi, sinar matahari masih belum penuh. Aku memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. Aku ingat sudah satu minggu aku tidak memeriksa box surat.

Siapa tahu ada kiriman surat dari ayah atau teman-teman di Tokyo. Kubuka penutup kotak surat yang berwarna merah itu dan melihat ada beberapa amplop di dalamnya. Segera kuambil dan kuhitung.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam... wah banyak juga.." ucapku sambil menggosok mata kananku yang masih buram lantaran belum cuci muka.

DUK

JDUK

"Eh?"

"Sa.. Sakura?"

Muncul kak Rin dari balik tikungan sedang memainkan bola dengan kakiknya.

"Ah, Kak Rin selamat pagi! Ano, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemarin sore. Honto ni arigato.." ujarku tergesa-gesa sampai-sampai bahasa yang kupakai tercampur dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Ah, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan begitu.. aku kan memang mau mengantarmu pulang. It would be rude to let you go home alone. I don't want to be a jerk." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Wah, melihat senyum kak Rin di pagi hari aku merasa beruntung!

"Anyway, how is your injury? Those bandage looks too big for your tiny face."

"Hahaha, it's okay. Don't worry, it's healing.."

"A.. ano.. Sakura.." ujarnya pelan dan terbata.

"Iya? Ada apa Kak?" tanyaku penasaran sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kak Rin.

"Errr, itu.. mm.. anu.." tiba-tiba wajah kak Rin berubah menjadi aneh, merah, dan kebingungan. Tapi dia mencoba menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan wajahnya sambil berdehem, "Sakura, aku tahu kau memang cantik dalam kondisi apapun. Tapi aku pikir, pakaian dalammu terlalu mencolok untuk diperlihatkan pagi-pagi begini."

"Eh?" aku bingung dengan perkataan kak Rin barusan. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya otakku bisa mencerna dengan baik.

Aku melihat kearah yang dimaksud oleh kak Rin. Ternyata aku hanya memakai baju oversized yang dibelikan oleh ayah untukku saat beliau di Afrika. Dengan kerah yang miring memperlihatkan sedikit bra, dada dan leher bagian kanan. Juga memperlihatkan celana dalam garis-garis putih biru yang kupakai tadi malam.

"!!!!" aku buru-buru menutup bagian bawah tubuhku dengan menarik sedikit bagian bawah bajuku dan berlari memasuki rumah.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi aku menutup pintu dengan kencang sampai terdengar bunyi GUBRAK.

"Euw, sepertinya aku menjatuhkan pigura yang kugantung di dinding.." sambil bergumam begitu dalam hati, aku kemudian mulai membuka pakaianku dan mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang dan menguncinya.

CKLEK

Kumasukkan kunci dengan gantungan kepala teddy bear kedalam tas sekolah yang kuapit di lengan kanan. Baru beberapa langkah kakiku berjalan, tiba-tiba kulihat bola dengan corak segi enam hitam putih menggelinding di depanku.

"Eh?"

Tidak lama terdengar suara tapak kaki yang semakin mendekat. "Osh, Sakura!" tiba-tiba Kak Rin muncul dari balik tikungan yang ada di sebelah kanan, dimana bola sepak itu menggelinding.

"Kak Rin?"

"Yo, Sakura! Maaf tadi aku mengejutkanmu. Aku pikir kau marah, makanya aku sengaja menunggumu disini untuk meminta maaf…" tiba-tiba wajahnya berganti warna menjadi merah padam sambil menunduk, "…atas kejadian yang tadi…"

UGH, Kak Syaorin kenapa harus dibahas?!

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menemanimu pergi ke sekolah.. sebenarnya aku ada latihan klub pagi ini. Tapi biar saja kubatalkan, jadi aku bisa pergi ke sekolah bersamamu.." kemudian kak Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mendengar perkataan kak Rin, wajahku menjadi panas. Aku buru-buru menundukkan kepalaku, malu.

"Ma.. maaf ya Kak gara-gara aku tadi, Kak Rin tidak bisa ikut kegiatan klub."

"Jiah, jangan begitu Sakura… that's why to make it up to me then please let me go together with you.. to school.. okay?!"

Mendengar itu, akupun tersenyum. Kak Rin memang sangat baik. Aku pun mengangguk setuju dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku berjajar dengan Kak Rin.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku baru ingat kalau aku ingin menanyakan tentang perempuan yang bernama Recca Azter yang kemarin di ceritakan oleh guru kesehatan.

"Nah Sakura, I'm going upstair! See you later!" sambil menaiki tangga, Kak Rin melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Bulu kudukku merinding tiba-tiba. Rasanya seperti ada yang sedang melihatku dengan pandangan sinis. Buru-buru aku melihat kea rah kanan dan kiri, tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikanku. Dengan perasaan lega, akupun kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

"Selamat pagi.." kubuka pintu kelas dan kulihat Tomoyo dan Chiharu sedang berbincang di daerah tempat dudukku.

"SAKURA!!! Yokatta.. I thought the injuries was bad!!" Chiharu tiba-tiba merangkulku.

"Ek?! No! it wasn't tha bad. Don't worry!!" ujarku menghibur.

"Anyway, tadi pagi aku melihatnya!!!" Naoko melirikku dengan pandangan menggoda.

"AH!! Aku juga!!" timpal Tomoyo dengan wajah plain.

"OH, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum sekolah!!!" tambah Chiharu dengan senyum menggoda.

"SA-KU-RA!!!! Kau ada apa-apa ya… dengan Rin senpai?" Naoko menggodaku dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

"ti… tidak.." Gawat, wajahku mulai terasa panas menahan malu.

"Sakura, wajahmu benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus!!" tiba-tiba Tomoyo mengucapkannya dan yang lainpun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

000

-Lunch Time-

Seperti biasa cafeteria terlihat begitu ramai. Aku, Tomoyo, Naoko dan Sally mencari spot kosong yang kira-kira cukup untuk empat orang. Kebetulan Sally dengan cepat menemukan tempat yang tersedia dan ia buru-buru duduk dan melambaikan tangannya kea rah kami.

Aku dan Tomoyo memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan lebih dulu. Sedangkan Naoko menyusul Sally untuk menemaninya duduk di tempat yang sudah dia pilih.

Kumasukkan makanan yang ingin terlihat enak ke atas nampan yang kupegang dengan kedua tangan. Salad buah, buger cheese, dan sekotak yoghurt strawberry. Kemudian aku dan Tomoyo melesat melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menuju meja yang sudah di tempati oleh Naoko dan Sally. Setelah aku dan Tomoyo duduk, Naoko dan Sally buru-buru mengambil nampan dan berlari kea rah meja buffet dimana mereka bisa memilih makanan favorit mereka. Aku dan Tomoyo tidak menyentuh makanan kami. Kami memutuskan untuk menunggu Naoko dan Sally untuk makan bersama-sama.

Tidak lama akhirnya Sally dan Naoko membawa nampan yang sudah berisi makanan dan minuman. Buru-buru mereka duduk di depanku dan Tomoyo sambil tersenyum. Kemudian kami berempat menepukkan tangan kami di depan wajah sambil memejamkan mata, berdoa dan mengucapkan dengan lantang, "ITADAKIMASU!!" dan menyerbu makanan yang sudah tersedia di depan kami.

"Ah, oishoooo!!!" ucap Sally dengan logat yang agak aneh.

Kamipun tertawa mendengarnya. Sally memang belum biasa menggunakan bahasa Jepang walaupun ia sendiri adalah orang Jepang. Karena dari kecil sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa inggris, saat dia mngucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Jepang, logatnya seperti bercampur. Dan kami tidak bisa menahan diri kami untuk tertawa.

"I wonder, where did Li Syaoran go this morning.." ujar Naoko pelan sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Iya, seperti lari dari tanggung jawab. Setelah melukai Sakura, kemudian dia pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf. Benar-benar kurang ajar!!" timpal Sally, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, atau mungkin sakit.." buru-buru ku utarakan pemikirianku kepada Naoko dan Sally.

"Hah?! Seorang Li Syaoran?! Sakit?!" Naoko membuat wajah yang menggemaskan. Dia adalah teman yang paling bisa mengangkat mood. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seakan-akan meremehkan, curiga, lucu, bahagia. Dia selalu bisa menyamakan mimik wajah dengan ucapan yang ia katakan.

Beda dengan Tomoyo yang selalu terlihat datar, tenang, walaupun ia sedang marah tapi ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya tetap datar.

"Ah aku sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu meletakkan nampan ini di tempatnya." Ujarku pamit pada Naoko, Tomoyo, dan Sally.

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja aku menubruk seorang perempuan berkaus putih dengan tulisan "YOU READ, YOU BITCH!" besar pada bagian dada.

"I'm sorry, I.."

"YOU BITCH!!"

Seorang perempuan dengan perawakan sexy, berkulit putih, dan berambut pirang tampak kesal. Dari belakangnya bermunculan perempuan-perempuan lain dengan dandanan fungky. Kulihat baju yang tadi ia kenakan sekarang yang terbaca hanya "YOU" saja.

"What's your name,bitch?"

"Sorry, but I'm not bitch! I'm Sakura!"

"So, lady Sakura do you know WHO I AM?!"

"No, I don't!"

"Well then, let me tell you there.." perempuan yang bajunya terkena noda yoghourt itu menunjuk tempat sempit di belakang gedung olahraga.

Beberapa perempuan di belakangnya mengunci kedua tanganku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti arah kemana mereka membawaku. Aku merasakan beberapa penghuni cafeteria memandangiku sambil terdiam. Aku merasakan keheningan selama 10 detik dan kemudian suasana kafetaria kembali ramai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sesampainya aku di tempat yang tadi mereka tunjuk, mereka menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok. Waw, are they going to bully me? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"So, SA-KU-RA, actually I know who you are from the beginning. I did those accident at the cafeteria on purpose to bring you here."

"For what? And who are you? And what do you girls want from me?"

"First, I'm Tania. I'm Rin classmates and I hate you to death because you took my Rin away!!"

"HAH? I didn't do anything!! I'm not her girlfriend, okay!! I know what you want, you want me to go away from him because you jealous of me!!"

"Well, that's true. I hope you understand!!"

"AS IF!! CUH"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SPIT ON ME!! BITCH!!"

PRAK

Tania meninju bekas luka di pelipisku yang sudah dibalut perban.

"You think you can win Rin over me with this stuff?! I know it's fake!! You bitch worth nothing!!"

Perban yang ada di pelipisku sekarang diremas keras-keras oleh Tania dan dilemparnya ke tanah. Entah karena melihat itu atau karena pukulan Tania tadi, kepalaku mendadak menjadi berat. Kupegang kepalaku dan cairan merah mengotori tanganku. Tapi aku terlalu pusing untuk berpikir.

Bayangan Tania dan kawan-kawannya semakin buram. Terakhir yang bisa kurasakan adalah siraman air yang membasahi tubuhku dan sayup-sayup suara seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sangat kukenal.

"STOP IT!" suara itu lantang terdengar di telingaku. "You girls just fucking stop it, or I have to make you STOP!!!!"

Dan setelah kata-kata itu, aku tidak mendengar suara apapun.

000

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali. "Ungh.."

"…bukan aku yang melukainya kemarin. Mereka anggota klub basket, menggunakan bolaku."

"Tapi Sakura mengira kaulah yang melakukannya. Karena dia tahu bahwa itu adalah bolamu. How will you explain it to her?"

Mendengar namaku disebut, dengan reflex yang sangat cepat kupejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidak sadar. Akupun tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal ini.

"Ne.. Syaoran.. tell me, can I snitch her away from you?"

"Hhh.. do as you like. It's not that I like her anyway.."

"Tapi dia kan tunanganmu?"

DEG

Tunangan? Apa maksudnya?

"That's okaasan to decide but I'm not going to do what she ordered me to this time. Aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku juga tidak menyukainya.. Aku ingin menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri.. aku bukan anak penurut sepertimu, Rin.."

"Jadi, aku boleh memilikinya? Jujur saja, aku agak kesulitan untuk tidak menyukainya. Sakura is just… hard tu resist, she's adorable.."

"Nah, that's disgusting Rin!! Ah, one more thing. Jangan sampai kau bilang kalau aku yang tadi membawanya kesini. Terserah kau mau bilang apa padanya, asal jangan sebut namaku.."

"Syaoran… Syaoran.. that's sweet.. padahal kaulah yang membantunya tadi.. tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku yang tadi menyelamatkannya, dengan senang hati. Thank's for saving my princess.."

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Whatever, just let's go from here. The bell's ringing.."

"Ok then, biar nanti kupanggil guru kesehatan di ruang guru untuk kembali menjaga Sakura."

CKLEK

Setelah kupastikan tidak ada orang lagi di dalam ruangan ini, akupun membuka mataku dan memandang ke atas langit-langit. Oh, kuharap apa yang tadi kudengar adalah bohong. Aku tidak percaya, mereka membicarakanku! Those brothers!!

Kudengar suara derap kaki perlahan mendekati ruangan kesehatan. Derap langkah itu bukan berasal dari sepatu high heels yang selalu dikenakan guru kesehatan. Sepertinya ada anak murid yang akan memasuki ruangan kesehatan.

Lagi-lagi reflex aku memejamkan mata dan menahan napas, mengatur supaya wajahku terlihat terlelap. Kemudian kudengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

KREK

Aku dapat merasakan kasur ruang kesehatan yang kupakai tidur diduduki oleh sesorang. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Siapa dia? Dan mau apa dia?

"Gomen.." ucapnya perlahan. Suara itu.. adalah suara Syaoran!! Mau apa dia?!

Detak jatungku semakin berdetak kencang saat kurasakan nafasnya semakin mendekati wajahku. Sangat dekat, sampai-sampai pipiku terasa hangat dibuatnya.

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, dan setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, I feel like a jerk. Aku tidak pantas berpasangan denganmu, walaupun aku mau.. tapi Rin adalah orang yang baik, dia lebih pantas mendapatkanmu. Seandainya ibu lebih cepat mengatakan semuanya padaku, seandainya pertemuan kita awalnya tidak seperti itu.. you're just too good, Sakura…"

Dan kemudian, bisa kurasakan nafasnya tertahan, hening, dan kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku. What's that? A lips?

Lima detik berlalu, kemudian sesuatu yang lembut itu pergi, menarik diri, dan kemudian berkata, "…for a jerk like me.." disusul dengan derap langkah kaki yang perlahan-lahan pergi. Terdengar suara pintu ruang kesehatan yang dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi.

Kali ini aku benar-benar terbangun. Kubuka mataku dengan cepat, memandang atap langit-langit dengan berkedip cepat kemudian kuangkat tubuhku dengan cepat.

"AUWW!!" rasa sakit dikepalaku tiba-tiba datang menusuk tulang-tulang kepala. "Shit, it's hurt!!"


	4. Hesitation of Love: His Past

Hari itu, Syaoran tiba di rumah larut malam. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya keluarganya telah menunggu di dalam rumah untuk membicarakan beberapa hal penting untuk Syaoran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"…"

"Hei, kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu? Rin, ada apa ini? Ma!!"

Mereka semua hanya bisa memasang wajah pahit. Wajah yang Syaoran tidak tahu apa arti dibaliknya.

"Syaoran, duduk." Dan dengan refleks yang sangat cepat, Syaoran pun menurutinya.

Melihat ekspresi Yelan yang seperti itu membuat Syaoran agak merinding. Sepertinya ada hal serius yang harus dibicarakan.

"Syaoran, perlu kau ketahui. Dulu, di masa sekolah pernah aku memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik. Dia perempuan Jepang. Cantik, pandai, dan baik hati. Kami berteman baik bahkan sampai kami berkeluarga, namun beberapa tahun yang lalu dia menjadi korban dalam kecelakan lalu lintas. Mobil yang ia tumpangi besama putrinya terguling karena menabrak truk tanah-"

"Stop! Ma, aku tidak punya banyak waktu un-"

"XIAO LANG! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk memotong perkataanku."

"Uhm.." Syaoran menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan kembali duduk manis, "maaf.."

"Sempat beberapa hari di rawat, dan aku pergi ke Jepang untuk menjenguknya. Anaknya pun berada dalam kondisi yang sangat kritis. Anak perempuannya kehilangan banyak darah, dan golongan darah anak itu tidak ada dalam stok persediaan darah di rumah sakit tersebut. Sudah berbagai cara dilakukan oleh pihak rumah sakit dan keluarga, adapun jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah menunggu empat hari untuk mendapatkan darah tersebut dari bank darah internasional.

"Sahabatku tidak ingin anaknya mati, dan memohon dokter untuk mengambil darahnya saja. Saat itu keadaan sahabatku pun sudah sangat parah. Patah hampir di setiap bagian tubuhnya, makanya dia merasa lebih baik jika anaknya saja yang hidup. Akhirnya, harapan terakhirnya itu dikabulkan oleh dokter yang bersangkutan, dengan resiko, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya jika ia tetap bersikeras ingin mendonorkan darah tersebut untuk anaknya.

"Dan ya, di depan mataku, dia menyatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya hidup. Dia hanya memohon dengan sangat padaku, untuk menjaga anak perempuannya nanti di kemudian hari. Ia tidak mau anak itu sampai jatuh pada asuhan ayahnya. Dia percaya bahwa hanya akulah yang bisa menjaganya. Dan saat itu, aku menyetujuinya. Aku berjanji, untuk menjadikan Sakura Kinomoto, anak dari Nadeshiko Kinomoto dan Fujitaka Kinomoto, sebagai anakku sendiri dengan cara mengangkatnya sebagai menantu.

Saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah menjadikannya sebagai tunanganmu, Li Xiao Lan. Dan Nadeshiko pun setuju dengan hal itu.

"Dan keesokan harinya saat aku kembali untuk menjenguknya, dia sudah meninggal dunia. Tapi dokter memberi kabar bahwa keadaan Sakura membaik. Aku pun sangat senang mendengarnya. Namun sebelum aku sempat melihatnya, Fujitaka, suami dari Nadeshiko mengunci ruangan tersebut dan memberikan penjagaan ketat. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali dia seorang, Sakura sudah seperti seorang narapidana, di jaga oleh dua orang penjaga keamanan tepat di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Xiao Lan, apa kau menyimak hal yang kuceritakan barusan?" mata Yelan sekarang menjadi merah karena mungkin menahan tangis.

Melihat hal tersebut, Syaoran merinding namun tetap memasang wajah kaku sambil menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Ya, Ma!"

"Bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak mengerti. Terlalu rumit. Aku baru berusia 13 tahun. Apa kau pikir aku bisa mengerti tentang hal rumit seperti ini?" Syaoran tetap dengan wajah dinginnya, menatap dalam-dalam mata tajam ibunya. Dia tidak takut untuk melawan tawaran ibunya, tidak takut karena Syaoran tidak pernah takut pada apapun dan siapapun. Itulah yang ayahnya selalu ajarkan kepada Syaoran.

"Dalam benakku, 'ya'. Kau seorang Li, kau harusnya tau bagaimana harus menanggapi hal seperti ini."

Sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Syaoran tanpe melirik berkata, "Well, thank's no. Aku tidak berminat dengan hal seperti ini. Maaf, aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Besok aku-"

"Tunggu, Ran!!" Kakak kembarnya, Syaorin menghapiri Syaoran dan memasang wajah serius.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Syaoran dengan malas.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku menggantikan posisimu?"

Mendengar tawaran seperti itu dari kakaknya, Syaoran sempat terdiam beberapa saat seperti berpikir, tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali ke alam sadar dan memasang wajah dinginnya kepada kakak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu. "Well my dear brother, do as you like!"

Syaorin pun menyeringai, tanda ia puas dengan apa yang dikatakan Syaoran barusan. "Jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu!"

"Justru aku berterima kasih. Look, we're just having the exactly same appearance. Kau bisa katakan padanya kalau kaulah yang memang dari awal ditunangkan dengannya. Settled then, easy huh?!"

Hari itu, Syaoran untuk yang kesekian kalinya harus mempercepat laju motor HONDA CBR 1000 RR kesayangannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Semalam ia terpaksa tidur larut karena ia terlalu asyik mereparasi mesin motornya.

BRUK

Saking cepat motornya melaju, ia tidak sempat menghandel untuk memberhentikan laju motornya. Terlambat, tapi pasti akhirnya ia sempat memberhentikan motornya tapi jua menabrak seseorang yang terjatuh lunglai di depan motornya.

Dengan tergopoh, Syaoran turun dari motornya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hey, are you okay??" buru-buru kuangkat lengannya. Untungnya dia masih bergeming, pertanda bahwa dia masih hidup. Hanya kulihat lecet pada bagian pahanya. "Let me help you. I'm so sorry about this."

"No.. it's just okay. I can stand... auch..." dia berusaha menegakkan badannya tapi gagal. Sepertinya kakinya masih lemas. Kuamati baik-baik gadis mungil dan ramping yang ada di depanku. Pipinya yang kemerahan, rambut kecoklatan, dan hey, mata itu.. baru kali ini aku melihat mata kehijauan seperti batu emerald. Benar-benar membuatku terpana.

Buru-buru kualihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya ke bagian yang lain. Oh, jas yang ia kenakan adalah jas sekolah Northam High. Buru-buru ku angkat kembali lengannya, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"See, you can't stand. So let me give you a ride. You're a student in Northam, right??"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Aku tidak mengerti apa ada yang aneh dari wajahku yang masih mengenakan helm yang kaca hitamnya terbuka.

Akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Ye.. yes.."

"Come on. Take off your rollerblade and bring it. You can sit behind me."

"No.. it's... i'm okay..."

Geram dengan sikap keras kepala gadis itu, akupun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di sadel belakang.

Dengan mudahnya kuangkat badan gadis itu kemudian meletakkannya di sadel belakang. "Just shut up and sit here!!"

Setelah kulepas rollerblade yang ia kenakan, dan kembali menyalakan motor kesayanganku, aku memberinya aba-aba untuk berpegangan padaku erat-erat. "..Ready?? Hold on me. TIGHT!"

"Okay... GYAAAAAA."

Awalnya dia mengikat tangannya di perutku dengan sangat kencang, namun perlahan dia mulai rileks dan bisa kurasakan badannya kini menempel di punggungku.

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membiarkan seorang perempuan naik motor di belakangku selain Recca. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kubiarkan naik motor ini bersama denganku. Tapi sekarang…

Sesampainya di sekolah, gadis tadi masih mengikat tangannya di pinggangku dan badannya masih terasa berat di punggungku. Ugh, dia tertidur!

"Hey, wake up. We're here at school. Don't sleep at my back!!"

Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang kurang tahu etika sopan santun. Sudah untung tadi ku beri tumpangan, sekarang dia malah tertidur. Tapi, kembali kulihat wajah itu, rasanya jantungku berdebar kencang. Mata itu, benar-benar membuatku meleleh. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, pipinya yang kemerahan, bibir yang kecil dan berwarna merah mawar. Buru-buru kutepis pikiran itu dan memikirkan hal lain. Kuputuskan untuk membentaknya, "Now, get down and go away from me!!"

"Eh??" matanya terbelalak, menunjukkan rasa takut.

_Shit, tidak seharusnya kulakukan hal barusan. Unnecessary thing!_

Kulihat dia berjalan menjauh menuju koridor sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Pasti dia masih merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Duh, kenapa aku harus pedulikan dia! Itu bukan urusanku sama sekali!

"Demi Tuhan bukan aku yang melukainya kemarin. Mereka anggota klub basket, menggunakan bolaku."

"Tapi Sakura mengira kaulah yang melakukannya. Karena dia tahu bahwa itu adalah bolamu. How will you explain it to her?"

Ya, betul sekali kata Rin. Apa yang bisa kujelaskan kepada Sakura? Aku tidak punya bukti yang kuat untuk membuktikan kebenaranku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Ne.. Syaoran.." Rin menepuk pundakku, dan refleks aku menoleh ke arahnya, "tell me, can I snitch her away from you?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pernyataan Rin. Tidak. Aku terlanjur suka padanya, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi janjiku kepada Rin dulu, hutang budiku kepada Rin dulu, mengingatkanku untuk berbuat lain.

"Hhh.. do as you like. It's not that I like her anyway.."

"Tapi dia kan tunanganmu?" Rin tetap berusaha mendesakku sebelum aku tuntas menjawab.

Aku menghela napas panjang, "That's okaasan to decide but I'm not going to do what she ordered me to this time. Aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku juga tidak menyukainya.. Aku ingin menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri.. aku bukan anak penurut sepertimu, Rin.."

"Jadi, aku boleh memilikinya?" ucapnya dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. "Jujur saja, aku agak kesulitan untuk tidak menyukainya. Sakura is just… hard to resist, she's adorable.."

Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menerawang, jujur saja aku iri dengan sikap Rin yang bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan perasaannya di hadapan orang-orang. "Nah, that's disgusting Rin!! Ah, one more thing. Jangan sampai kau bilang kalau aku yang tadi membawanya kesini. Terserah kau mau bilang apa padanya, asal jangan sebut namaku.."

"Syaoran… Syaoran.. that's sweet.. padahal kaulah yang membantunya tadi.. tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku yang tadi menyelamatkannya, dengan senang hati. Thank's for saving my princess.." tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahuku perlahan.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Whatever, just let's go from here. The bell's ringing.." ujarku pelan.

"Ok then, biar nanti kupanggil guru kesehatan di ruang guru untuk kembali menjaga Sakura." Rin berlari pelan menuju arah yang berlawanan, aku menunggu sampai bayangannya hilang dari lorong.

Setelah kupastikan dia sudah tidak ada di sekitar lorong ruang kesehatan, ku buka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali dari dalam.

CKLEK

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak masalah kalau nantinya dia membenciku dan menganggapku orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tenang, tidak ada sedikitpun niat di hatiku untuk melukainya.

"Gomen.." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Kenapa aku meminta maaf?

Kutarik napas perlahan, menenangkan denyut jantungku yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, rasanya seperti mengelilingi lapangan basket sepuluh kali.

Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Tapi perasaan bersalah ini benar-benar mengganggu. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku memang tidak mau Sakura membenciku, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Duduk di atas kasur yang sama, tepat di depannya, dapat kulihat wajahnya yang lelah. Oh, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Apa yag telah kulakukan? Aku telah menyakitinya!! Aku menyakiti seseorang yang tidak ingin kusakiti!!

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, dan setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, I feel like a jerk. Aku tidak pantas berpasangan denganmu, walaupun aku mau.. tapi Rin adalah orang yang baik, dia lebih pantas mendapatkanmu. Seandainya ibu lebih cepat mengatakan semuanya padaku, seandainya pertemuan kita awalnya tidak seperti itu.. you're just too good, Sakura…"

Sebelum kusadari, bibirku sudah menempel di bibirnya. She and her sweet lips. Buru-buru kutepis pikiran itu. Oh, apa yang telah kulakukan?? Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu.. but, it felt so right.

* * *

Hi :)

I hope you like it.

Sori chapternya pendek :)

Will update this one so soon, so better keep your eyes on this story and don't go anywhere :p


End file.
